Shining Wings
by Cheepa26
Summary: -DISCONTINUED- Adrianna is an 18-year-old bird-kid who escaped from a School in Toronto, Canada. She finds the kids who helped her escape- the Flock, but living with them is too good to be true. Based three years after "Max". Rated M for bad language, sexual content and minor violence. Disclaimer: I don't own MR.
1. Chapter 1- Meeting the Bird-Kids

**This story takes place about 3-4 years after ****Max,** **and since then, Max and the Flock had teamed up with the U.S military and destroyed every Itex and School. It was hard destroying the Schools in places like Korea and China, taking years and many battles to destroy every last one of those hellholes. This story isn't told by Max though… **

**=DISCLAIMER= I do not own Maximum Ride. Never did, never will, and I also do not own Krispy Kreme or the Apple company.**

**Okay, Read on!**

On the outside, I look normal.

Most experiments do look normal - we look like humans. Its what we can change into physically, or what we can hide, thats anything but normal.

Me? I hide my wings, because I'm only 96% human, and 4% bird. I have a 16-foot wingspan folded up and tucked under a jacket. Nobody can see that though, from the outside. I just look like a normal 18-year-old girl with curly black hair and some stylish boots. Truth is, I'm anything but normal. I'm a mutant, a freak, made in the hell some call the School.

The School is in the past, though. I no longer fear it, and I'm moving on to my next goal. It has been three years since the School I was in in Toronto was destroyed. There, I was experiment 146, or "146t". Now, In the normal, outside world, I am Adrianna. Adrianna, an experiment that escaped the labs like so many other kids. Now all of us experiments roam the outside world, living like we're supposed to. Some experiments make it public that they have abilities that normal humans don't have - they work to entertain people with their talents. Others, like me, have their own goals. My goal is to find other human-avian hybrids like me. I'm looking for one group of bird-humans specifically - the ones who saved me, who saved the world: The Flock.

My task surely isn't easy; I've already spent 5 months looking for them. With all of their saving-the-world business, they are like celebrities. I think all of you know that it's very hard to find out where a celebrity lives. I think I have a clue, though. I found one of the members blogs a couple months ago, Fang's. But it hasn't helped me find them before about a week ago. Fang had posted, "_"We have been living peacefully somewhere in Connecticut - where I'm not telling. There's a Krispy Kreme here that we've all re-named Heaven. I hope we stay a while, because things seem to be getting back to normal. Oh wait - scratch that - things were never normal… but I'd like to see what normal is." _With my stalker-ish qualities, I think I might be able to find the Flock soon with this information. Lets gather up all of our clues, shall we?

-Clue #1- They are living somewhere in Connecticut.

-Clue #2- The word _peacefully._ I don't think the Flock would be peaceful in crowded areas, so they are probably somewhere with not a high population.

-Clue #3- _Krispy Kreme. _Somewhere with a Krispy Kreme.

In conclusion, They must be somewhere in Connecticut that isn't highly populated and has a Krispy Kreme nearby. Examining the map on my (totally _not _stolen) iPhone, I've narrowed it down to 3 possible places. I have already visited one of those places, visiting the Krispy Kreme until I'm sure its not the right one. I am sitting in the second one now, feasting on a truly heavenly tasting glazed donut. I have my phone plugged into an outlet next to my table and I'm playing random games. After I have gone through at least 5 donuts and many hours of glancing up at the door, the person I am looking for finally comes in- or should I say, "People". The Flock walked in and headed straight towards a booth, so normally that I guess they come here - and sit at that booth - often. I look at them for a while, and eventually I run out of breath, not noticing until now that I had been holding my breath. My mouth was wide open, too. Its weird how your face can move into different expressions and you can't even tell.

"The.. the Flock.." I whispered to myself in total awe. After five very long months of hotel rooms, maps and short jobs, I had finally found them. I had found the flock.

Shakily, I got up from my table- not even noticing that I was leaving my phone out in plain sight- and walked over towards the booth where the Flock had perched. I almost laughed at my own pun, my nervousness putting me on edge. When I had finally reached the table, They were all leaning in to see something that was hidden from my view. Iggy- the blind one- leaned back into his seat, probably expecting the others to do the same, thinking I was a waitress or something.

"Uh.." I muttered, and every one of their heads swiveled towards me, weirdly reminding me of a parliament of owls. All of their eyes met mine- except, of course, Iggy's- and I felt my face and ears go red. _Th- They're all looking at me… I totally forgot what I was gonna say. _The person I guessed to be Max's eyebrows raised.

"Um, Yes?" Max asked.

"Oh-uh.. sorry." I gulped, not knowing why I was so nervous. "I'm Adrianna, and... I have wings". After realizing what I had said, I mentally slapped my face inside my head- I had been very blunt. "I- I'm 4% bird, 96% human. Sorry for being so blunt, I'm just- just really nervous , I think..."

"Really?" The youngest boy, Gassy- No, Gazzy- had asked.

"Yeah. You guys destroyed the School I was in, In Toronto. That was almost four years ago."

Max's eyes slightly narrowed. "You have wings?"

"Yes"

"Hm." she shifted, looking like she was about to get out of her seat. "Lets prove it, shall we?"


	2. Chapter 2- Introductions & Decisions

****Sorry for not posting. My computer crashed after I posted the first chapter, so I couldn't get this up. Keep reading though, i think my writing style gets better in the 3rd chapter. Thanks!****

**_Underlined italics: _****Angel sending a thought**

****Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. OC's are mine, MR is not.****

****mmk, on with the fic****

We had walked behind the Krispy Kreme. There was a forest behind it, and thats where we went. We walked a little bit, the forest floor and leaves crunching under my feet. The trail led to a small clearing, A big enough break in the trees overhead to fly through, and a small treehouse on a tree near it.

My gaze flew over the whole place, and landed on an expectant Flock, eyebrows raised and everything. I allowed the corners of my mouth lift into a smile. Give me some slack here, I was meeting the _Flock _here. I've been searching for them for 5 months.

Sliding off my black jacket, I shook out my wings. I extended them to all their 16 foot glory. I won't go into explicit detail, but I had a Snow Owl's wings, White and speckled black all over.

"I wouldn't lie about having wings. Or what happened" I didn't need to say anymore. They all probably were thinking about their experiences in the place where we all grew up, and I cringed, thinking about the words "_what happened"._ I tried not to think about that horrid experience. As I tried to fight my memories away the silence stretched on. The sounds I could hear was the wind, the forest and Gassy- no, Gazzy explaining what was happening to Iggy.

The dark skinned girl spoke up. "Let me introduce myself. Adrianna, right? Do you have a last name, like Max? You can tell me later. I'm Nudge, no last name, my wings are- well, you can just see". She folded up her stylish windbreaker and extended her brown wings. Even though her wingspan was smaller than mine, it kind of took my breath away. They were still huge, and more importantly, _beautiful. _She flapped 'em a couple times, then continued. "I'm telekinetic- that means I'm like a magnet when I want to be. Lol. I can talk really fast, but I don't think its a power. I think I should be a rapper or something, like Nicki Minaj. Yeah, I like her a lot 'cuz she doesn't take-" Fang had slapped a hand over her mouth.

"Nudge"

"Okay, okay" she said, pulling his hand off her mouth. "Other than being telekinetic, I can also feel emotions. _Definitely _the best hacker. I'm 14, and I have the best fashion sense. Even better than Ella. Oh, she's Max's-"

This time, Max's hand was on Nudge's mouth. "Ella can introduce herself" she told Nudge. "Before we spill all our info... Angel?" She asked the blonde ten year old some "obvious" question, apparently. I tilted my head to the side like a curious puppy.

"Yeah Max, she's fine" said the youngest blonde girl, "Angel". It was nice of this girl to have faith in me when she doesn't know me. I liked her already. Also, I liked her clothes. She had on a white tank top that was tucked under high-waisted shorts, a cute necklace and converse. Good for a, what, 13 year old? "Thanks" she muttered, and beamed at me. "Im only 10 though". _Huh? Did I say that out loud?_

She pursed her lips. "Fang, did you not mention my powers in your blog?" She muttered, looking kind of hurt, and I was starting to get really confused.

"Ah, my bad. She's a telepath"

_Oh. That would have been helpful information. _I bit my lip. _Hope she didn't "hear" me criticizing someone elses fashion choices._

Angel laughed. "Don't worry, we all think Max should get new clothes."

My face, neck and ears turned red.

Most of the flock chuckled, except Max and Fang. Fang just blew some extra air out of his nose and smiled.

"I was jus-"

"Its ok, Adri" Max said, "What can _you _do?"

"Well," I muttered, feeling kind of embarrassed. They seemed like they had all the powers in the world. I unfolded my wings a little. They stared as I picked up a rock. My thumb rubbed the rock twice and my gaze met Max's. I threw the rock in the air, underhand, and we all watched as it soared a couple feet above me, all watching as the smooth, gray rock silhouetted against the almost cloudless sky. They all waited for it to fall back down.

It didn't.

If you looked really really really closely, and when I say closely I mean _raptor vision_ closely, you will see a _very _faint veil of lightly-shimmering white light around the rock. The rock floated there, in the middle of our deformed circle. After the flock noticed it wasn't coming down, they looked at me and my hand, open toward the rock.

"Anyone want to inform me of what's going on?" You guessed it: that was Iggy.

"She has telekinesis" Fang stated.

I noticed Angel, who had walked under the rock to catch it so I let it fall into her hands. She smiled. "So, you saw my power. Are there any other powers you guys have I should know about?"

Max tilted her chin up and her mouth was about to form the word _No _when Gazzy cut in. "You only have one?"

I nodded.

Max looked at Angel, and for about a minute they seemed to have been having a conversation telepathically. It was weird seeing their expressions change like they were talking, only they… weren't. Finally, Max looked at Fang and then explained her powers.

It went on like that, the flock stating their powers one at a time, and some traits, like Iggy's "highly developed sense of irony", for example. I don't really remember the other's that well.

We were now above a cloud, one of the only ones in the sky. The sun felt so close, I thought I would get tanned even with my spf 100 on. I had just finished tying my curly locks into a messy bun when Iggy called out to me.

"Dri, come down here!" He called from just above the cloud that was sheltering us from the eyes of the normal humans below us. "Come fly in the cloud; its refreshing!"

I tucked my wings in lightly and dived down, looking like I just jumped of a diving board. When I got close to the cloud, I unfurled my wings a tiny bit and angled them just right, and as I predicted, I started flipping around like a yo-yo unwinding. When I felt the airy moistness of the cloud I shot out my wings and steadied myself. Sure enough, the misty cloud shadowed me from the sun and the dew cooled me off. I couldn't see much around me, like a very, _very _dense fog. I heard light breathing in front of me, and Iggy spoke. "If this is how the zombie apocalypse is, everyone on ground is fucked"

I laughed, and somehow, in some odd way, this cloud gave me a sense of belonging. The foggy cloud and its mix of dampness and heat makes me feel like I belong. Great, now I'm getting mentally attached to a cloud.

After cooling off, Max called in Iggy for an older-member flock meeting. Because I am 2% more bird than them, I could hear every word with my _extra _enhanced hearing.

Max: "So, what are we gonna do with her?"

Iggy: "You act like she's an object"

Max: "So, what, you are welcoming a girl you just met into a house where your family sleeps?"

Iggy: "If a bad thought crossed that girls mind, wouldn't we know? And seriously, if anything did happen the numbers are in our favor"

Fang: "What if she stabbed someone when everyone was sleeping? One of us would be dead before we could do anything."

Iggy: "If you're so paranoid, set up a guard at the front of her door for the first week. I'll even do it. She'll use our free room. What's a guest room with no guest?"

Max: "Why not just get a hotel? Seriously, she must have some mo–"

There was silence.

Angel: "You guys talking about Adri?"

Fang: "Yeah, what do you think we should do, Ange?"

Angel: "I agree with Iggy. Shes nice. And no Fang, she actually doesn't know how to fight. Her money is also running out. I say we see how it goes for one week"

Fang: *sigh*

Max: "Angel, sometimes I wish you'd act your age more often" *sigh* "tell her to get her ass up here so we can go to the house"

_Adri? Its Angel, and Max wants you to come with us to the house. Come on!_

That thought came into my mind, and it was almost like she was talking to me, I could hear her voice. While she talked, I felt a slight tingling in my brain. Really weird.

_Okay._ I thought, trying to aim the word to her in my brain somehow. Hey, Im new to this.

I flew out of the cloud, my huge wings flapping slowly. Iggy, Fang and Max were all flying down from further up above us, Angel was flying circles around them, and Nudge &amp; Gazzy were playing a game called Chopsticks with their fingers. I now noticed that the sun was almost out of our view, going to shine the other part of the world. If you have been on a plane during sunset you might know something about how this looks.

Flying behind the flock, it was beautiful. Seeing 6 flying silhouettes against a setting sun is – to me – pretty beautiful. I smiled at Angel as she sent a thought into my mind.

_You never get used to a view like this, but thats a good thing._


	3. Chapter 3- Moving in

**Hey people who actually read this! No big news today, just writing this on a Chromebook after finishing a Science test.**

_Underlined italics: _ Angel sending a thought

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. OC's are mine, MR is not.**

**kk, read on **

When the flock said "house", they were being modest. This thing is a freaking mansion.

"Welcome to our humble abode!" Nudge said. "The CSM payed for it! It has really good security and even an intercom! I would give you a tour but I really want a shower. You should ask someone to show you to your room. K bye!" She ran off, and I heard footsteps on the stairs.

"Sadly, we don't have our own bathrooms" Gazzy said. A lock of curls fell on my face when I turned to look at him, and I blew the curls away. "There is a girl floor and a boy floor. Each floor has its own bathroom. The guest room is in the boy floor, so you'll have to share the bathroom with us" he motioned to him, Fang and Iggy.

"Fun" I muttered.

"Uh, follow me to the rooms, Fang's probably gonna go make out with Max and Gazzy's going swimming with Angel" Iggy started walking to the stairs.

"Its fall. Why are you swimming?"

"The pools indoor!" Angel said, her blonde curls bouncing around her head as she ran with Gazzy to another room.

The main floor was equipped with a big entryway (with a big closet), a _huge _kitchen, 's room, Total &amp; Akilas room, and a big pool. The backyard was _gigantic, _green grass stretching far, and a barn in the left side of the field. I was told that there are horses in the barn. This whole area had a lot of farmland and space, and went through all seasons. I seemed perfect.

The second floor was the boys floor. The girls floor would've been here (there are more girls than boys) but the girl lost a bet. After heading up the stairs, a long hallway apeared before me. On one wall, there were 3 very spaced out doors, and the other wall was the same.

"On the left side we have Gazzy's room, Fangs room, and the bath's room." Iggy announced, motioning to the doors as we walked. "After the bathroom door, you will see this hole in the floor" He pointed to a hole in the floor. "Under that is a trampoline. If you do not wish to use the stairs going down, feel free to use this. just make sure to look above and below you" He showed the hole in the ceiling, which was the girl's floor. He continued, still talking like a realtor. "Now on the right side, we have my room near the stairs, your room next to mine, and the game room next to yours. The walls 95% soundproof, so you shouldn't hear much, unless someone is screaming their heads off". He let his arms go limp at his sides and dropped the weird tone."Thats all. Now I'd offer you some help at decorating your room, but I wouldn't do much" he smiled at me, and my stomach &amp; heart area felt like they were doing acrobatics. I have never really felt this happen before, so i clutched that area and leaned over a little. Iggy could somehow heard my actions, and asked me if I was okay.

"Yeah, I just think you smiling at me made me nauseous"

He looked hurt, and his knee jerked. "Oh, Sorry. I have that effect on a lot of people" he joked, and laughed forcibly.

"Wait, I don't think I'm sick. My hands are sweating and I feel like I should do something with my hands" I said, and shook my hands at my sides. "But yeah, I'd like company decorating my room"

I walked into my room and looked around, holding white and black paint. I had the sudden urge to hug Iggy.

I turned around, dropped the paint and hugged him. He smelled like grass, and I had to tilt my chin up a little to rest it on his shoulder. After a couple seconds, he wrapped his arms around me. When he did that, all of my muscles tensed.

"I really don't know why I'm doing this" I shakily murmured. I _never _touched anyone. I just hope he doesn't notice my hands shaking. For some reason, I felt like I could trust him, like he wouldn't betray me.

He said, "Me neither" but didn't let go.

My room looked awesome.

The ceiling was black with swirls of grey. Two walls were black, two white. We needed 3 gallons of each color, the room was so big. I smirked as I admired me and Ig's work. Looking over at Iggy, I saw him laying his hand on the bottom-left part of one of the wet black walls.

My face changed from a smirk to a face of surprise. He is such an idiot! "Iggy!"

"Nah, we're signing our work! Come, put your hand on the wall here" he motioned me over. He held his hand out for me to take.

His hand just floated there, as I stared at it. It was just a hand. _A hand can do many things._ I shivered at the thought.

"I can do it" I said shakily, and moved around him to place my hand on the wall. The wet paint felt, well – wet. I breathed deeply out as I pushed my hand against the wall. My breath caught in my throat as a hand touched my back. I felt all my muscles tense up. I curled my toes, clenched my hands, and ducked my head. I was back in the School, in a special testing room.

_I saw the 3 whitecoats watching. The lights were bright, the room painted white, and the floor tiled. I tried to pull my hands and feet from the leather restraints. This wasn't normal, I was usually laying on a table, front side up. I was on my knees, hands strapped down in front of me. What were they going to do to me this time?_

_I felt a hand on my back. When I turned around, I saw an Ant. They were ant-human hybrids, the guards of our school. Since ants are super strong, the hybrids are the same. He was smirking. "Prepare yourself, birdy" he purred, and brought his mouth to my ear. When he talked, I could hear his lips against my ear. He whispered, "This might hurt" _

All I could do was think about the hand on my back. _Just get through it._ I urged myself. _Just get through it. Just get through it. _I prepared myself, I waited. It never came, and the hand wasn't on my back anymore. I looked up.

"Are you ok?" came a very concerned voice, coming from a boy standing over me. His eyes were looking at my arm. What was he doing? I'd rather him just get it over with! I just want to get through it, and then i'll be done! I just need to–

"Dri?"

_Iggy._ I remembered where I was, and looked around the room I just painted. "Mhm" I mumbled. The colors all locked into place, reminding me of my location. The scent turned from antiseptic and sweat to the overwhelming scent of drying paint. "Yeah Ig, im fine! You just, you surprised me is all. 'm good!" Oh great, now he's suspicious. Well, I guess I gotta fix that! I looked around for something to change the subject. Aha! The paint!

"Dri, are you sure? You seem.. Jumpy.. And why did y-"

"In fact, I was just thinking about what we should do about this extra paint" I said, continuing. I grabbed the wooden handle to the paintbrush, pulling it out of the white paint. I didn't get the excess off, so the white paint on the brush dripped like milk. "Oh, it looks like you have a stain on your shirt" I turned toward him, the paint dripping on the cloth that protected my hardwood floor. "Let me fix that"

I touched the brush to Iggys right shoulder, _slowly _bringing the brush to his other shoulder, trailing white paint behind it. While I smeared paint on his tee, his mouth opened. His expression slowly changed from surprise, to anger, then to a devilish grin that can only be explained as _"You will wish you hadn't done that, Dri. Pranking and payback are my two favorite sports"._

I'll admit, I got kinda scared. This was _Iggy _we were talking about. Like, come _on._

Don't get all freaked, dear reader. It wasn't my normal scared. It was playful. I had only felt this kind of scared a couple of times. Instead of wanting to run away and/or just curl up into a tight little ball from being genuinely terrified, I wanted to back away and be chased, all while smiling. It was weird.

Iggys dark blue eyed gaze connected with mine, and I made a small yelp. 1) He can't see, so him making eye contact with me is freaking me out, and 2), even blind his eyes look mischievous and skillful. He looks like a hungry cougar about to catch some delicious prey.

A couple strands of his straight, long-ish red-blonde hair was covering his eyes. He looked down at me, and I now noticed that we were close. Like less-than-a-foot close. I took a small step back, and my black &amp; white converse hit the wall. When did I get here?

I couldn't remove my brown eyes from his dark blue ones. We looked at eachother, me looking into his blue orbs and him looking at– a black void? I wouldn't know.

After a few seconds like this, I didn't know what to do. Iggys smile got a little bigger, and he opened his mouth to say something. I didn't let him.

"What's up with your eyes?" I blurted out. That was the only thing on my mind, and the silence was killing me. I don't know, I just thought his eyes were very unusual.

He pulled back and blinked. Seconds of silence went by.

"You know I'm blind, right? Didn't we already go over this?"

"Yes, of course I know you're blind". I had on a _duh_ face. "But your eyes. They're _dark _blue"

He doesn't seem to be getting it.

"Iggy, doesn't most blind people have light-colored eyes? So why don't you?"

"OOOOOOhhhhhh. I get it now" he flopped down on my bed, arms and feet out. "Oh. But I really don't know." He shrugged on top of the polka-dotted covers. "I guess God, or whatever is controlling this whole place, just knew I was special, and made these–" he poked his eye– "spe-OWWW!" He yelped, sitting up on the edge of the bed.

"Iggy! What the hell?"

"I poked my eyeball- I didn't think It would hurt"

"Iggy, I can feel the stupidity emanating from you"

"Ha-ha. Oh, and if you were wondering, my eye feels like its been ripped out of its socket and experimented with"

"Iggy, yo-"

"I know, I know, just help me"

I walked over to the bed and kneeled down on the floor in front of him. He was holding his hand over his left eye, and the other eye was squeezed shut. _Dumb cute idiot _I laughed in my head, before remebering I just called him cute. I then had an invlountary knee jerk, which was pretty weird considering im kneeling.

I brought my hand up and placed it on his, slowly peeling his hand off his face like the skin of an orange. When his hand was off, I saw his closed eye.

"Open your eyes" I calmly asked him.

His eyelid slowly lifted, and what I saw made me yelp.

His eye was slightly red, and to the side of his iris was a black dot big enough to cover it. The iris that wasn't covered by the black dot was light blue. It looked horrifying.

"Adrianna!" His eyes widened and he let out a short laugh, a laugh that almost sounded like a cough. "Adrianna, I can see you!"

—0—0—

**Heyyyyy. Hope ya liked it. And don't worry, i'll get to the explaining part soon. And some songs will be in the story later (not mine :P) **

**AAALLLLSSSOOO sorry if u see all the weird errors. like in chapter 2 I saw that I wrote "Give me some slack here, I'm meeting the **_**Flock **_**here" - like, what? subtract a "here". sorry about that. **

**I have MAJOR PLANS for this story btw. Can you guess why Adrianna freaked out when Iggy touched her? Bad stuff happened at her School. **

**Thats all, byee.**


	4. Chapter 4- Seeing an Explaination

_"Open your eyes" I calmly asked him._

_His eyelid slowly lifted, and what I saw made me yelp._

_His eye was slightly red, and to the side of his iris was a black dot big enough to cover it the iris. The part of the iris that wasn't covered by the black dot was light blue. It looked horrifying._

_"Adrianna!" His eyes widened and he let out a short laugh, a laugh that almost sounded like a cough. "Adrianna, I can see you!" _

**-0-0-0-0-0-**

**Heyy. Last Chapter, Before the line "My room looked great." what supposed to be something like this - "-0-0-0-", but it didn't show up. Sorry if you were confused about that. Again, Its my first fanfic, and I don't know the swing of things. (Thats a weird saying). So anyway, hang in with me here. **

**AAAALLLLSSSSOOOO, the story will always be in Adrianna's POV unless stated otherwise.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR, Kelly Clarkson's songs, Emma Stone or the Apple company.**

**So yeah, read on. **

**-0-0-**

After a minute of shocked silence, I muttered the second sentence since he opened his eyes. "Don't move."

My finger slowly reached up to his eye, and the fingertip of my pointer touched the black dot. "Can you feel that?" I asked. After his head lightly shook and he answered "no", I took my hand away. As expected, the black dot came off with it. _A contact. _The black dot, or its newfound name "_the black contact_", came off of his other eye too.

His eyes were a light blue. It turns out he was probably never blind at all, but those black contacts blocked his vision.

"Oh my god. Holy shit-ball, holy crap" Iggy said, eyes wide and looking at everything. His smile was as wide as Russia, but after a couple seconds his eyes started blinking rapidly and they watered up.

"Iggy? You ok, what's going on?"

"Nothing, its just-" his eyes shut tightly. "The light- Its blinding" he dipped his head so his longish hair was hanging over his eyes. _Ironic. _While we are talking about light, I just wanted to say that the only bit of the subject in this room is the light coming in from the window, and the sky is covered with clouds. It was _not _bright in this room. Like, at all.

I quickly turned to my backpack and unzipped it. I dug around the unwashed clothes and vending machine food to find my sunglasses. I turned back around and shoved them on Iggys head. "I feel like a newborn fresh out of the womb" he mumbled. He had just started to open his eyes when the door slammed open.

"Iggy! Oh my god, Iggy!" Angel nearly screamed. She had tears in her eyes as she neared him, still in her bathing suit. I don't think she dried off one bit, because water was dripping off of her like a waterfall on to the mat that prevented the paint from staining the floor. "I read your minds and I– you can–" she stopped talking, and instead she was laugh/crying into Iggy's shirt. The rest of the flock slowly entered after her, each one tearing up at least a tiny bit, including Iggy himself. Many hugs took place, questions asked and tears were shed. At the end of it all, after he took a long look at everyone and their wings, he left to go fly.

Nudge went to the storage room to look at the files from his operation, while my mind filled up with questions like how the contacts didn't come off before, and why the scientists would put a blindness-stimulating contact on his eye.

**Angel POV:**

_Wow, I can't believe that Iggy saw me like this when he first saw me. _I saw myself in the mirror on my dresser. My blonde hair was wet and wavy and there were water droplets on my skin. I decided not to beat myself up about it because he will be able to see me the rest of his life- I hope.

I was confused about this Black Contact situation, as was everyone else. I would go search with Nudge, but my muscles were tired from swimming and all the excitement with Iggy, so I just tuned in to Nudges brain. I have learned to make a barrier, or a wall, that blocks everyones thoughts (except for one person I want to tune in on, if I want to). If I hadn't done that, _every single thought_ anyone around me had would maneuver itself into my brain, and from personal experience, let me just tell you that people think _all the time_. There is a new thought in a persons brain not a second after the last thought ended. Without my barrier, My life would be like I put headphones on at full volume and played 5 songs at once. Yeah, _ouch._

So I think about Nudge and her personality, and quickly her thoughts are my thoughts. I close my eyes and a blurry picture of what she sees is what I see.

_Ugh, this room is disgusting. _Nudge thought while looking around the unused room that was piled up with boxes. _Theres enough dust in here to make a freaking sweater. Woah, I just realized that the word sweater can be broken up to "sweat-er", so, like, it makes you sweat. Gee, did everyone know that? I must be slow at getting things. Actually, I know I am. Heh. Ok ok, ok. Files. There should be a box named "Files". Hmmm, Files, Files, Files, flies, Files, Files, OOH! aw, no thats "Flying". OOH! Found it. Fake Birth Certificate Files, Normal school Files, and AH! Here we are, School Files. Jeb retrieved them. File for Max, File for Fang, and a File for Iggy. _She took out Iggys file and searched for the one on his eye "surgery". _Ok, here it is. Here is what the white coat wrote; "__**Surgery went well, but the experiments eyes will need a lot of time to recover, and if exposed to any type of light the eyes will break down and not work. Due to this vulnerable state, we will need to cover the pupil and iris with a black shade. The shade will come loose and fall out when eye is healed and ready to to be used. That is estimated to be around six years from now, begining of June 2014.- **__woah, Its June 6th. they were right. -__**Around that time we will examine his eye. His eyesight is expected to be exceptional, and the rest of his senses will most likely be enhanced because the subjects brain will think that its blind.**_

_**-Julianne Matrinn"**_

_Wow. So does that mean that Iggy was never blind at all? But what about the white…._

I Pulled myself out of her brain. Im glad I could because I was getting a headache. I mean, that girl even _thinks _fast, and most of those thoughts are random.. or about clothes.

I opened my eyes and saw myself in the mirror. We will probably be having a Flock meeting soon (just an educated guess, I know how Max thinks). I started brushing my hair and getting dressed into my pajamas, which were a pair of pink shorts and a big "Martha's Dandee Creme" T-shirt. It was an Ice Cream shop I loved when we went to Lake George. The outfit was loose and comfy. When I was done changing, I heard someone in the room below me, which was Fang's room. _What's Fang doing that's so loud? _I thought. I focused on him and his mind, and soon enough I was inside his brain. When I realized what he was thinking- and doing- I yelped.

"FANG!" I screamed.

***A minute _earlier_* - Adrianna POV:**

I sat on my new bed in my new room, the smell of fresh paint easing away. I was singing along to a song on my iPod nano (It was the only iDevice I could/can afford). In some ways, this song connected to my life and leaving the school. I sang with Kelly Clarkson to Break away:

"_Something felt so wrong here. So I prayed I could break away… _

_I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly! I'll do what it takes 'till I touch the sky, and i'll_

_Make a wish_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change,_

_And break away.._

_Out of the darkness and into the sun, but I won't forget all the ones that I love, I'll_

_Make a wish_

_Take a chance_

_Make a change,_

_And break away.._

_Da-Da-Da, Da, Da-"_

A noise interrupted my singing, so I paused the song and looked toward the sound. It was just Iggy landing on my window.

"Hey Ig"

"Hey Adri. Were you singing?" he asked. He smiled, and him doing that caused my heart to race and my face &amp; palms become a little hot. This had happened before when I was around him, and I worried that I might've been sick. I searched it on Google and the internet people said that I am "Falling for him". I thought then: _If that means what I think it means, I do not agree with the internet anymore. I must be getting a cold. _I refused to think that I had a crush on someone.

"Uh, yeah, I was." I replied.

"You, uh, sounded really good"

"Oh, well thanks. And by the way, you look like Emma Stone with those sunglasses" I teased. The sunglasses _were _girly and his hair was pretty long.

"Hah, thanks. I like your, uh- face"

I was just about to start laughing when I heard Angel's scream. "FANG!" she yelped, her voice muffled from the ceiling in between us. "EWW! Calm your hormones, Fang! EW- thats- ACH, DISGUSTING!"

Iggy started laughing, but I was pretty confused. Obviously I knew what hormones were, but why… EW! EW-EW-EW-EW-EWWW! Was he doing.. it.. to himself? Ugh- oh god I did _not _need to know that. Right when it looked like Iggy was done laughing he looked at me, and my disgusted facial expression sent him into another fit of laughter. He had tears in his eyes from laughing so much, and even though it was disgusting, Iggy's laughter made me smile. What's the word.. oh, contagious. His laughter was contagious. I never went to school, so excuse me for my lack of vocabulary.

"Well-" Iggy took deep breaths to calm his breathing down. "I am going to go talk to Fang.." he couldn't stop smiling. "I'll see you tomorrow. you should get some sleep, Its almost 10 and you've had a long day. Night" He walked out of the room and I checked the clock; it said "_9:53 pm, Fri. June 6". Huh, I thought it was 7:00. _I decided that I _was _tired and got into my bed. I never really got to say "My Bed", It was always a Motels bed. I have a feeling I will get to call a lot of other things mine when I'm here. My bed, my room, my bag, my food, my pool- and maybe even my happiness.

**Heyy! Before you guys read the next chapter, I just wanted to tell you that I got an awesome shirt. Its Walking-Dead based, but it has wings on the back! (folded up. They are what's on the back of Daryl's vest, if u watch the show) On the front is a Quote from a guy (Daryl) on the show. WINGS! I'm so happy.**


	5. Chapter 5- What's Going on in My Mind

**Hello, All Ye readers of fanfiction!**

**That probably makes no sense, but I apologize that I can't take the time to learn the ways of the pirate language (The "All Ye" thing- ah, just forget it). Anyway, I wrote another chapter (as you can see). Im sorry that I absolutely suck at updating. I just wish I had superpowers, and I could transform the story in my head into words, then slap them on this screen for all you readers to read. I'm just bad at putting my (pretty amazing) daydreams about this story into words. I don't know, I might be better at making movies.**

**Anyway, you should get reading. I know you probably don't care about the A/N any I bet half of you have just skipped over this part. But anyway, Read on!**

A Jumble of noises roused me from one of the best sleeps I've had in a while. Those noises were:

#1: "Iggy, you made bacon!"

#2- The sound of hippo-like footsteps running down the hall.

#3- "Yea Gazzy, I know! Quiet down though, would ya?"

#4- "Look who's talking, Iggy! Or should I say yelling?"

#5- The smell of bacon, eggs and pancakes

Oops, scratch #5. #5 is not a noise, but it sure made me want to get up. After a couple minutes of me laying in this soft, cloud-like bed I slowly opened my eyes. I made my body into an X-shape and stretched- kicking my backpack of the bed in the process- and sat up. As I was getting dressed, I recalled the strange dream I had. It was about me and Eva.

"_Bright green around you, black-spotted white below you and a red light above"_

_What? I looked around me and only saw a dark room. The voice sounded familiar- iy reminded me of the school. I had always heard that voice- the voice I'm hearing now- in the cage across from mine, stacked a level above me. Now I hear it in this dark, strange room. What is going on? What is the voice- Eva's voice- saying?_

"_Bright green around you, black-spotted white below you and a red light above"_

_I heard the voice again, it echoing in this black room of darkness. This time I answered. "Eva? Eva, Its Adriana! What are you saying? Where are you?" My voice bounced back at me. "Answer me, Eva! Where are you?" _

"_Dria". A soothing voice answered from behind me. I spun around and saw Eva there. Her tone of voice was more like the one I know. The sweet, caring voice I grew up with at the school. "Oh Dria, look at you" she laughed. "You've grown so much- everywhere-" she smiled. "Im so glad for you. You found them. I'm so glad'_

"_Eva?"_

_Her blonde hair bounced as she walked towards me. "Now you have another family to protect you. I can only hope they protect you well". She seemed to be talking to me and herself. She brushed a lock of hair out of my face. "In the School, you were just so eager. You wanted to know everything about the world, the world outside of your small cage. I loved to tell you the stories, to watch your face light up as you imagined what each thing would look like"_

_Her expression changed. Her face grew hard and she stared straight into my eyes. "Listen, Dria. You need to remember this." She took my face in her two hands, and even in this her touch was as gentle as always. "Never put yourself in the situation that I am about to tell you about' I made a confused expression, because it didn't make sense. nothing was making sense._

"_What situation?"_

"_There will be bright green around you, black-spotted white below you and a red light above. Got that? Bright green around you, black-spotted white below you and a red light above. When you see those things, that will be the time. When you see bright green around you, spotted white below you and a red light above, that will be the time you die"._

_I gasped. _

"_When you look at the red light above, it will be like staring death in the eye" she let go of me. "Don't let the doors close, Adrianna.."_

I woke up after that.

I don't know what the dream meant. At all. All I thought when I woke up was: _Damn. I have one hell of a confusing mind._  
I got dressed, and my stomach reminded me to get my ass downstairs with a series of grumbles. The breakfast smell did not help.

The door swung open after a tug, and what I felt once the door was opened startled me. I gasped. Before I knew what I was doing, I slammed the door closed with a "_CGOUSHZ_"

and stumbled onto my bed. _How is this going to change my life here?_ I thought. _How will I deal with what I feel in the hallway, and what is probably all through the house? _I sighed. _I know what to do._

I pulled the comforter off of my bed and wrapped it around me. The fluffy blanket cocooned around me made me warmer, and I knew this would have to work. This was what I was going to have to do.. because the hallway is startlingly..

_cold._

I started walking down the stairs when Gazzy rocketed past me. "Hey Adriana!" He chirped while running up. I continued down the stairs, knowing that this would be normal soon. I liked that it would be normal.

I overheard a conversation as I walked down the stairs and toward the kitchen.

"What's wrong, Fang? Why are you not eating? Is the fork too heavy? I know you must have worked that hand really hard last night.. doing what you were doing.."

"Shut up Iggy, I already told you I wasn't doing that!"

I heard Max and Iggy laugh at what Fang said. Max exclaimed: "Yeah, you weren't doing _that, _but you wanted to do something similar, right Fang? He was trying to use his manly charms to get me into bed."

"Ok, ok, no need to make me barf here" Iggy said, accompanied by a gagging sound. "I'm surprised you both are so open about this subject though, especially Max here." There was a pause, then a short laugh by Iggy. "Oh, I guess you're not too happy about it though, about it being this open. Well, according to the blushes on your faces, of course" Iggy snickered. "Oww" he moaned shortly after.

_Gosh, I can't believe they are talking so casually about this. _The thought of what they were talking about made me nauseous. But I had to put that aside. Whatever thy thought, it didn't concern me. All that concerns me now is following the rules and being extra careful to not piss anyone off. I sighed of disappointment, remembering one of my many weaknesses. Whenever I tried my hardest to _not_ make someone mad for too long, that's exactly what they became. _Mad. _I thought back to a time when I had stayed in someone's basement, along with the rest of my School group that had escaped. During the time, the rest of my group has left to search the remains of the school to see if they could find someone, something- _anything_, really, that belonged to or was favored by any of us. They had been gone for a week- I was left looking over our stuff and an experimented-on small animal that Mira - one of my group - had grown fond of. During the week, the owner often came down to see if there was anything he could do. On the fifth day, during a horrible mood he had, the owner snapped as Adrianna: "_Damn birdie, you're so bo-oring. At least your friends woulda gimmie some kinda challenge an annoy me. You, LilMiss y-yes sir, yes sir, thank you sir, blah-blah-blah ". _As I remember back now, I recalled that the man was drunk that night too. I hadn't know about drunkenness or even alcohol (other than the rubbing kind) back then, for even though I was a bit older, I had just gotten out of the School and didn't know much about the outside world.

I decided that this time around, I would take a different, more casual tone, and hope that I wouldn't annoy the Bird Kids any more than how I am already with just my presence. so I pushed aside the nauseous feelings about their conversation and walked up to the table.

"Morning!" I said with a smile, though the sleepiness was hinted in my tone. "Breakfast smells _amazing."_

**This chapter was all pretty much just Dreamy and Memorie-y, but don't get bored yet, dear reader. Its basically just setting things up /and/ passing time before I get to the good stuff. Don't worry, the S word (school) will be appearing in the next chapters. And by the way, keep what Eva said in your brains. What was it again, you ask? **"_Bright green around you, black-spotted white below you and a red light above" _**Boom. There ya go. **

**And If you are confused about Eva, Mira and Adriannas old "group", don't worry, because you should be. I will explain more. But listen up: If you guys ever just don't know what the hell I am talking about, please tell me. I have a tendency to under-explain things. Pretty please tell me if I under explain too much. Sometimes I might want to leave you guys hanging. Thanks, and that is all.**


	6. Chapter 6- Up on Stage

****Hey guys! Not much to say today, so you can go on and read :)****

****WAIIITTT- just to clarify, its the end of summer in this story currently. jus sayin. its been about a week since adriana moved in. :)****

All I saw was a blinding white for a second, before my eyes could adjust. A mighty roar pierced my eardrums, and most of it was the sound of screaming. I saw a crowd of bodies before me, all of them waiting for me to do my part. I squinted my eyes against the lights, as two more beams of this white luminescence shined on me. Even If some of the crowd were just trying to enjoy their meal of God knows what, most would avert their eyes from their supper to see how this was going to play out. Tonight, _I, _and the randomly picked guy beside me,were the center of attention. I don't think I liked it.

The hardwood floor seemed to be beckoning me as my legs grew weaker and weaker. Right about now, I would love to fall down to my hands and knees and crawl away from this place. The thing was, I couldn't. I swallowed my fears with a dry-throated _gulp_and took a deep breath. _How did I get myself into this?_

-==-10 Hours Earlier-==-

_Damn it, come off you dirty little bugger. _I scolded the food internally. It was stuck on the plate, and I have been scrubbing it for _at least _13 seconds now. I decided to take on the washing-dishes role. That left me standing here, over the sink, with my thick mane not staying tucked behind my ear as I looked down, so it made me go into a seemingly eternal cycle of me tucking my dark ringlets behind my ear, them not staying (and annoyingly placing themselves right in front of my face), and then me glaring evilly at them. Repeat.

"Ah-Ha!" My right arm flung upward to convert to a victory pose, forgetting that a wet, dirty rag was in that same hand. I cringed, teeth showing, as dirty water made a trail going upward on the window in front of the sink. "Aw, come on!" I whined exasperatingly. I_will not be a good housewife. _I sighed.

"Well, I wouldn't expect you to be getting married anytime soon."

"Huh!?" I spun around quickly toward the sudden sound and lost my balance, stumbling a little bit until I came to a stop on the floor. I lifted my head, (and my hair: it fell in front of my face for, what, the millionth time this morning?) and I saw Angel, complete with a '_seriously?' _expression, looking down at me.

"Um, you okay down there?"

"Angel- You- In my head!" I squealed, grabbing my head.

"Am I right, though?"

It took me a second to remember what she had said before I popped a squat on the floor. "Oh- umm, yea your right.. but.."

"Yea, Adri" she solemnly sat next to me. She looked at me regretfully. "I know what happened to you in the school".

I immediately looked down, ashamed. It didn't want her to know. I didn't want anyone to know- it was horrible.

"I mean, a lot of things happened to us in there.. horrible things. I just can't believe they would stoop so low- I mean, no, scratch that- I _can_believe that those bastards would stoop so low as to doing that- but, I just wouldn't have guessed, that's all", she finished.

I flashed a sheepish grin while my head was still down. "W- Weird, huh?"

"What are you guys doing on the floor?"

"Oh, hey Gazzy"

"Hey Ange! Iggy wants to see you both"

"Iggy does?" I asked, while putting on a normal face. _No, nothing unusual going on here. Nope._

"Yeah, something about needing to celebrate you being here. Come on!" He grabbed my hand and pulled me up, his arms strong. It shocked me for half a minute, feeling skin on my skin, but after taking a deep breath I gathered myself. We stumbled all the way to the living room, which was kind of far away considering the enormity of this house. When we got there we saw the rest of the flock sitting around the room. Nudge had no pants on and Max was stretching, her legs resting on Fangs lap.

_Is it normal for her to walk around in her underwear? _I thought in my head, guessing Angel was prodding my brain.

_Oh. Yea, its been going on for years now. _She mentally informed me. Her tone was so casual that I didn't doubt this was an everyday thing.

"Hey, Adriana!" Iggy popped up from the chair he was sitting on and walked toward me. "So, I was thinking, we never celebrated your moving in here!"

"uh-"

"I heard you singing in your room, and you're really good. So I say we do some karaoke. What do you say?"

"Um, we don't really need to cele-"

"I think we definitely should! It will be super fun! I heard you singing too, Adri, and you truly are really good!". Nudge looked excited.

"Yeah.. sure. I guess its my songbird genes.."

Max snorted. "I sure wish I got those". I smiled weakly at her.

"Then its settled! We'll go tonight!"

-==-Present Time-==-

_Oh yeah. _I thought. _That's how._

I sighed. The intro music played and I took a deep breath. My first lyrics came on screen.

_Here we go..._

**Heyy. So I know up until now, the story has been just normal-life stuff, but I will be getting to it all pretty soon. (actually, really soon. something happens after this karaoke place. Adriana starts school soon too!**

**Also, please guys, review, review, review! even if its just to say "this sucks", please feel free to do that! (even though I'd like a reason). And, try to guess my age. Im interested.**

**Thanks all of you, even though I don't have many views so far, you guys are awesome! thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7- Unraveling the Knot

I took a deep breath, forcing myself to prepare. I could do this.

**Heyyyyy guys! Singing chapter! The song that they are singing to is "Just give me a reason" by Pink. If you want to, listen to the song (or even the karaoke version to imagine Adrianas and the guy's voice) while you are reading it.**

**I own nothing! (Other than Adriana and Miles. They're mineeee).**

**Sorry for the lateness of this, for the people that follow and favorite this. You guys who do, you are awesome, but even though I don't think that theres more than 10 of you, its still amazing, because I didn't think I'd get more than two followers or favorite-ers (is that grammatically correct? probably not)**

**Read on!**

Different words flashed up on the screen. "_Duet by P!NK" _it said, then "_Just give me a reason"_

Lights shone on me and the stranger next to me. He looked about my age, maybe younger, but then again, with my mutant-ness, I do look a little older than my age.

My palms started to sweat. _Dammit! _I thought. _What if I have to shake hands with somebody after this? _

I took a shaky breath in, then let it out. Since I was the girl here, I would have to sing first. I recognized the tune as the begining of the song started to play. I prepared myself, once again, and started to sing the first stanza:

"_Right from the start_

_you were a thief_

_you stole my heart_

_and I, your willing victim"_

I tried to match the tone of the original song. The knot in my chest loosened up; the crowd seemed to like my voice, and even cheered as I sung the next lines.

"_I let you see the parts of me_

_That weren't all that pretty_

_And with every touch you fixed them"_

The knot in my chest started to unravel as I raised my voice, and sung the next part with more pride:

"_Now you've been talking in your sleep, oh, oh_

_Things you never say to me, oh, oh_

_Tell me that you've had enough_

_Of our love, our love.."_

The knot that was once in my chest is now fully unraveled.

"_Just give me a reason_

_Just a little bit's enough_

_Just a second we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_

_It's in the stars_

_It's been written in the scars on our hearts_

_We're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again_"

I took a deep breath and I couldn't fight the smile from my face. Then, the boy who was standing next to me started to sing. His voice almost sounded like the original song, but his voice was lower, and smoother.

"**I'm sorry I don't understand**

**where all of this is coming from**

**I thought that we were fine**"

I sang back:

"_Oh, we had everything"_

"**Your head is running wild again**

**my dear we still have everythin'**

**And its all in your mind**"

"_Yeah, but this is happenin'"_

We sung those lines, and our voices fit together in an odd way.I tried to get the idiotic grin off my face, but my efforts were wasted. He rose his voice a little when he started singing again: he was really getting into the song, as was I.

"**You've been havin' real bad dreams, oh, oh**

**You used to lie so close to me, oh, oh**"

We sung the next part together in harmony:

"_**Theres nothing more than empty sheets**_

_**between our love"**_

He sang:

"**Oh, oh our love,"**

We sang:

"_**Our love!**_

_**Just give me a reason**_

_**Just a little bit's enough**_

_**Just a second we're not broken just bent**_

_**And we can learn to love again"**_

"**I never stopped**

**you're still written in the scars on my heart"**

"_**You're not broken just bent**_

_**and we can learn to love again"**_

Deep breath. Keep singing.

"_Oh, tear ducts and rust"_

"**I'll fix it for us"**

"_We're collecting dust_

_but out loves enough"_

"**You're holding it in"**

"_You're pouring a drink"_

"**No, Nothing is as bad as it seems"**

"_We'll come clean"_

"_**Just give me a reason**_

_**Just a little bit's enough**_

_**Just a second we're not broken just bent**_

_**And we can learn to love again**_

_**It's in the stars**_

_**It's been written in the scars on our hearts**_

_**That we're not broken just bent**_

_**And we can learn to love again**_

_**Just give me a reason**_

_**Just a little bit's enough**_

_**Just a second we're not broken just bent**_

_**And we can learn to love again**_

_**It's in the stars**_

_**It's been written in the scars on our hearts**_

_**That we're not broken just bent**_

_**And we can learn to love again"**_

" _Oh, we can learn to love again_

_Oh, we can learn to love again_

_Oh, oh, that we're not broken just bent_

_And we can learn to love again"_

The song finally played the ending notes, and I was out of breath. By the end of the song, I was swaying side to side and really getting into the song. Breathing heavily, I turned to the boy I sung with.

"Was that your first time on stage?" He asked, with an expression of either amazement or pity.

I made a noise in between a laugh and a cough. "Yes."

"Wow" his eyebrows shot up into his forehead. I think the expression from before was amazement.

"Do you go to Kellington High School? If you do, me and my friends would really like you to be in our band" he smiled, which brought out his bright green eyes. I realized now, looking at him more closely, that he was really cute.

"Well.. If we knew you a little better. Yo sing great though, just to let you know".

"I think i will be going there next year" I looked around the crowd for what might be his band. "You didn't ask your band if they wanted me in" I turned back to him and smiled politely.

He laughed, and looked cute once again. "I don't have to" He tilted his head slightly, which shifted his fluffy, darkish-brown, Bieber styled hair. "My name's Miles."

'Adriana."

**SOOOOO, new character, yay. **

**I hope you guys got how I was writing how they sung. If you are still not sure, read this:**

**When adriana sings, **_[_ _its in italics. ]_

**When Miles sings, [ Its in bold. ]**

**when they both sing togther, [**_**Its in both italics and bold.]**_

**Again, sorry about the lateness. School has distracted me.**

**OH! and please, please review. Even if its to say "This sucks", then say it. But make sure to give supporting details and quotes (lol im kidding, im just mimicking my english teacher).**

**So thats all. Review. Please.**

**Read on!**


	8. Chapter 8- Another School: Mostly Legal

**HiHi people.**

**-Im sorry that this story sucks so much.**

**-I am bad at proof-reading, so i usually just post these chapters without doing so. But now I have my own personal proof-reader! Yay!**

**-Sorry my updates are so inconsistent. :( sorrryyyyy :P**

** # # # READ THIS # # # **

**-I am gonna re-do chapter 1! It will be re-done when this chapter is out, so check it out.**

**-If you are reading this when the story is done and I have already done all of the above, then sorry. xD (If there is more than 8 chapters posted, I have already re-done chapter 1)**

**-Thats all.**

**-Read on!**

"Wolfe, yes, with an E", I explained to the person on the phone. The guy seemed about my age, like a deep-voiced teen about 18. Which was odd, considering I was enrolling at a school.

"Uh, correct me if im wrong but wouldn't that make it 'Welf'? Or.. maybe it has an accent?" He seemed to be talking to me, as well as talking to himself. Who put this dude on the phone?

"W-O-L-F-E. Adrianna Wolfe.." I trailed off, looking over at Iggy, Fang and Max, with Iggy laughing hysterically. I raised one eyebrow at him, wondering if my friend of a couple weeks had gone insane.

"Give me the phone, I think its Jerome" He said after his fit of laughter, lifting his open-palmed hand.

"Jero-who?"

"The man on the phone", Iggy answered, "Jerome. He probably picked up the phone, he's in the main office a lot. He does summer school"

"Okay.." I handed Iggy the phone and he started talking to Jerome.

"Hey Jer, its Iggy. You in the principal's office again?"

... _Silence._

Iggy started to laugh at whatever Jerome, or _Jer, _had said. "I think she deserved it…" Iggy said, "Yeah… So anyway, Adrianna needs to enroll here. Can you get someone to help her, who might have the common sense to spell 'Wolfe' right?"

Another pause.

"Yeah yeah, no excuses. Just hurry up and get someone" Iggy playfully ordered his friend.

More silence, and my thoughts started to wander. I peered at Max and Fang, who were talking quietly. Fang was playing with a lock of Max's hair, almost without knowing he was doing it. I could tell that Fang might truly love max, from the days i've been with them, I could sense their fondness for each other. Making out or falling over each other in public isn't really what shows their passion for each other, its the little things they do, gravitating towards each other whenever the other is around without even knowing it, that shows they love one another.

Their closeness reminded me of a couple weeks ago, when I sung Karaoke at a restaurant for the first time. While I was singing "Just Give Me a Reason" by pink, I saw the two leaning against each other, seemingly amused by my performance. I remember a boy from the school I was applying to currently asked me to be in his band, Miles. He had gone to ask his band for a new member and I had heard every word of their conversation.

"Hey guys. Did you see that girl up there with me? We need her in our band" I heard Miles ask.

"Uh, yea.. she was pretty good"

"Alex! She has the vocals of like.. Beyoncé. No joke dude" Miles bargained with the boy named Alex.

"We don't even know who she is" Alex argued, and when I looked at them I saw that Alex had long-ish blonde hair that almost made it down to his shoulders, but not quite. There was one other boy there who had'nt talked yet.

"Her name's Adrianna, and we could use a girl singer in our band. Imagine the songs we could do!"

"Yeah, Miles definitely can't reach those super-high notes. That girl probably can. Maybe she could even do whistle tones". The third boy finally spoke. He was the tallest there, with a buzzcut and a hoodie.

"See? Evan agrees with me" Miles smiled as he said that, knowing that Alex, who seemed to be the one in charge, would budge soon.

Alex sighed. "Fine Miles... "

"Yes!"

"But first she sings one concert with us. A_f_ter that we will determine whether she joins or not"

"Yeah. For all we know, she could be super annoying" Evan stated.

Miles smiled again and turned towards me, coming to tell me the good news. I quickly picked up the closest drink I could find and took a sip, hoping he couldn't tell I was eavesdropping, even though it wasn't possible by human standards to eavesdrop from this far. The drink tasted like blue raspberry with alcohol.

"bleh!" I shook my head and put the drink down, the alcohol being strong and me being underage. Miles finally reached me and told me what I already knew.

Back in the present, I let out a startled "Ah!" when Iggy hit my hand with the telephone, pulling me out of my thoughts. "School lady wants to talk with you, Adri"

"O-Ok" I took the phone and started talking.

I finished the call with five pairs of eyes staring at me.

"I'm into the school.. but I felt very pressured that whole phone call with all of you staring at me like this". They all had just looked at me throughout the whole call, all except Fang, who had used the bathroom and then sat on the couch, texting or playing on his phone.

"Anyway, everything's all set up. I will be a senior this year and I will be in extra help classes because I missed every grade in elementary and middle school, but I went to school as soon as I got out of Toronto."

"Yea, I could even help tutor you" Iggy offered.

"That would be great, yeah"

"Oh my god, thats so cliché" Nudge blurted out randomly, "I love it!"

"Ah?" I questioned.

"You see, I ship you and Iggy. Tutoring.." She squealed. "Your ship name would be.. um.. Idriana? Aggy? IgAd?"

"Hmm, maybe Adiggy" Max said, deciding to join in. We were all talking about how Nudge wants Iggy and I to date. They are making up names for our pairing. I didn't really mind, because truth is, I could imagine us being together. I just don't know how it would turn out, because of what happened at my school. I don't know if I ever will want to date… and I don't know if anyone would want to date me once they knew.

The school has changed my life so much... and not in a good way.

-**New POV**-

My name is Leah. Sounds nice, right? It sounds sweet off your tongue. Try saying it now; _Leah. Lee-uh. Leah._ The name is so _innocent. _Thats one of the things I love about it, its so misleading. I am not nice, not in the slightest. I know that, and frankly, I don't care.

I know what I do - my job, is mean, but I'm curious, I have been since a kid. I was always curious. _Why does rain come down from the sky, mom? Isn't the water in the earth? _I would ask. _How do lights work? Why do I have eyebrows? How does a car move? _I would always ask, ask, ask when I was younger. _Who, what, when, where _and _why _were some of my most used words. Now, I don't ask because I don't need to. I can find out what I want to with my job, being a Teacher.

Being a Teacher is mostly an inside joke made up by my colleagues and I. Our Students had re-named my workplace the School, so it was natural that we named ourselves the Teachers, and the experiments Students.

Working, i wasn't curious anymore. After all, If I wanted to find out something I could, by simply experimenting with our little lab rats (or more precisely, lab humans). Thats what they are for, as their name indicates. We made them, donated our own sex cells to give them life, so they are ours. That is only fair.

I am curious again, though. All of the Schools have been destroyed, and I have nobody to experiment on. My little rats, my guinea pigs, have all escaped. They were ours, but they were stolen from us. I was being fair with keeping the experiments, and the people who took them were not.

Even though some of my colleagues got thrown in jail, I did not. I was not at work the day my lovely School in Toronto got destroyed. I survived. Now I am working towards killing all of the experiments. After all, If I can't experiment on them, nobody can. Its an overused saying, but true all the same.

Now I work at a legal school, one where they teach normal children normal things, so they have no more curiosity. What better place to find my experiments than a place where they will learn, something they couldn't do in our School? Trust me, I know- I've dissected many of their brains, in the literal sense and in not.

I am sitting in desk in my new school, a legal, normal school. A fellow worker of mine that also works in Attendance comes up to me. "Good afternoon, Leah" she politely greets me.

"Same to you, Marianne! Is there a new student?"

"Yes there is, actually. A senior. She will need extra help because she missed elementary school and middle school, due to her family travelling. Here is her information" She handed me papers with what I assumed to be an experiment, with the girl missing most of her schooling. I knew I would stumble upon a lab rat some day, and it looks like today will be that day. "Will you please make her schedule and set up everything?"

"Thats what I do best!" I answered with a fake smile on my face, ready to get this woman out of my presence. I always need to be nice though, I need to be normal.

When the woman, Marianne, left, I examined the girl's information. She was definitely a past experiment. I let out a short laugh, looking at all of her lies about her past life on this page. There were some truths though, like her age and her name. All of the experiments. had given themselves names.

I couldn't forget this girl, though. She was experiment #146t, from my School. She had black hair, like mine, but hers was curly and mine straight. She had green eyes, also like me.

This girl, Adrianna Wolfe (as she named herself), was my favorite experiment. I know I could never forget her. After all, she _was_ my daughter.

Too bad I have to kill her.


	9. Chapter 9- Signing Papers

**Hey readers :) I'm really sorry for this long break, I got caught up in school &amp; writing stories for my other friends and watching anime :P I am so inconsistent, and i'm sorry. Even though there aren't many of you, thanks to all of the people who've favorited and followed this story! It really means a lot. **

**Don't worry, I will tell you guys what happened to her in the School soon (if you didn't already guess what it was). Not in this chapter, but soon.**

**(Adriana's POV)**

My cellphone rang from across the room. I outstretched my hand and used my telekinesis to grab the phone and pull it towards me. _Unknown Caller, _is what the phone said. I clicked the green phone button and brought it up to my ear. "Hello?"

"Hi, I'm from Redwood High. I'm going to need you to sign some papers and since you are eighteen, you can do that yourself. This is Adriana Wolfe, yes?"

I sat up on the couch. "Yes, this is she. What time do you need me to come by?"

"Well, because it's a Saturday, nobody is at the school. You can come to my office though. Do you want me to send you the adress via text message?"

"Sure! Also, what is your name?" I asked.

"Leah. I'll be sending the address right now. See you in a bit!" The other line went silent, and I pressed the red "hang up" button. I guess I'm going to sign some papers...odd time to do it. Whatever will get me into the school quicker.

I forced my muscles to work, getting up from the comfy couch. Nudge, who was playing with Angel's hair while they both watched _The Walking Dead_ reruns, asked me who was on the phone. "School lady. I gotta sign some shit, but I'll probably be back in an hour. I might stop at the gas station on my way back. You guys need anything?" I didn't even think about not swearing around Angel. She was 10, but she still swore normally, and I think she earned the right with everything she's been through.

"Yeah, actually, I need some.." Nudge trailed off, motioning toward her pants. I got the idea and nodded, knowing she needed "sanitary napkins". She was definitely old enough, 14, and I wasn't surprised that she had already hit puberty. You could tell just by looking at her chest.

"Tell Max or Iggy for me, I'm gonna go right after I change." I had on yoga pants and an old t-shirt, which were my pajamas. I walked up the stairs to my room and pulled my shirt over my head, forgetting to shut the door. I decided against closing it, I didn't think anyone would walk by. I threw on a slightly better t-shirt and jeans- like always, having trouble fitting my wings into the slits in my shirt- and grabbed my jacket from my bedpost. I snatched my purse off my dresser, and slung it across my body. All I had in it was my wallet, a space for my phone, chapstick, hair supplies and a beanie I wear when I fly so the sun doesn't bleach my hair blonde. I put my hair up into a messy bun, maneuvering my black curls into a ball and tying it up. I placed the beanie on my head as I ran down the stairs, holding my arm against my chest to stop the bouncing. Boys think these lumps on girls chests are amazing, but they are actually pretty annoying. In a _lot _of ways. Boys sure did love mine, and they told me... I faintly shook my head, not wanting to think about it. Maybe if I ignored the fact that it happened, I won't remember it anymore? I wish.

I pushed the front door open and walked out onto the spacious lawn. It really was a big space, and the neighboring house was so far away that nobody would see you take off there.

I ran forward and launched myself into the air, my white-speckled-black wings unfolding and catching me. Their wide span caught the air and pushed it, lifting me up. I hate when cartoons portray girls (or boys) with small little wings that could barely lift a bunny. I also once read a book where the persons wings _grew out from their back _when they wanted to fly. Seriously? Thats just defying the laws of physics.

I looked up at the sky. It was a cloudy day, the clouds covering up the whole sky. It would've been good to make sure nobody saw me when flying above the clouds, but I can't see where I'm going when the clouds cover up everything like this. Max and everyone told me just to fly below the clouds, saying that most people just thought I was a big bird because I was so far away. Whatever. I pushed my wings and soared higher, higher, and higher until I reached the clouds. Even though it was an overcast day, it was still warm. I flew through a low, small patch of cloud and it was like walking through mist. I stopped flapping for a second then started again, lowering myself below the clouds and angled myself forward. I felt the power in my wings as I moved them in rhythmic motions and pushed air out to go forward.

I leaned forward and spread my arms out, letting my legs lift up behind me so that I was parallel to the ground. After a couple flaps, I let my wings go flat, and just glided through the air on the wind currents. When I felt myself falling I started flapping again, body still horizontal. This was the fastest, and easiest, way to fly. I closed my eyes against the wind and repeated the process- glide, flap, glide, flap.

I opened my eyes and looked down. It would suck to have a fear of heights and be at this elevation, but thank God I wasn't scared of high altitudes. An area that was a little more populated came into sight, and I watched cars zoom down roads. I'd checked the place on Google Maps to know where to land. The location was by a uniquely shaped area of forestation so I found it easily. I stopped above it and then let myself fall. Before I got too much speed, I flapped, lifting myself a bit to slow down and then fell again. I did that until I reached the ground, falling and then flapping. When I reached the ground, after finding a break in the trees, I slowly flapped my huge wings, lowering myself very gradually until I touched the ground. On other occasions, I would've swooped down and then landed, but I didn't have much of a "runway" to do that kind of landing.

I ripped off my hat and stuffed it into my bag. I also removed my jacket from my bag, which I had stuffed halfway into my purse. I stretched my wings out to their full 16-foot span before I neatly folded them up against my back. Imagine bending your elbow so your wrist was right by your shoulder and then bending your wrist so that your fingers pointed downward. That was how my wings folded in. But instead of arms, it was a huge bundle of feathers, muscles and bones that fit against your back. A part of my left wing was bended weird, so I reached back and fixed it before I shrugged my jacket on. I loved this jacket because it was long enough to cover up most of my butt - if it didn't cover that up, then you could still see some feathers.

_Crunch, crunch, snap, crunch. _I started walking towards the office through the woods. I think I saw a light blue building up ahead through the trees. The forest smelt like - well, a forest, but I liked that smell. I had my fair share of these; sleeping in them, hiding in them, just hanging out in them. The trees looming over me always seemed protective, or maybe I made them that way with my experiences.

I eventually ended up on a sidewalk. I saw an older man watch me as I came out of the woods, so I bended over and placed my hands on my knees to make it look like I was exhausted from a long jog through the woods. It didn't work out as I planned.

"Are you okay, miss?" he asked when he finished walking over.

"Yes I am, thank you for asking. I just came from a nice run." I said standing up fully.

"Really?" he asked, looking towards the woods. The place I had come from wasn't a trail, it was actually a deeply forested area that I admit, I had some trouble getting through. "That doesn't exactly look like a trail." he commented.

I looked back at him with a polite smile. "I got lost."

He nodded, walking away. I stepped forward, looking at the nearest building. The blue one I saw from inside the forest area. I was close to the office, only about 3 buildings down. I walked to the office building, my sneakers moving against the concrete. I finally reached it, looking at the white walls. It was a pretty wide space, so I guessed there was other offices in there. I'll just have to ask someone which one was her office.

I pushed open the door, half expecting a bell to ring to mark my entry. No bell was above the door but there was a carpet, and I wiped my feet to get rid of the dirt and mud that had gathered on my sneakers. I walked through a hallway that opened up to three different rooms. There was no person to ask about where Leah's office was, so I just picked the leftmost room.

My heart almost stopped when I entered it. It was pretty big, and all along one wall were tables, filled with what looked like doctor's equipment. On the other side were a couple dentist's chairs and a desk. Behind the desk was a woman. A woman I knew, one with short, straight black hair. Her eyes were like mine, green. She stood up, and I saw her white lab coat. She had one barrett in her hair, just like she did in Toronto. Suddenly I felt 13 again, and I froze in place.

"Adriana, remember me? Its been awhile" she said in a mocking tone, a small smirk on her face.

"_Leah" _I whispered, not being able to raise my voice any louder. If I had raised my voice too loud talking to her at the School then I would've gotten slapped. How's that for child abuse?

"So you do remember! Wonderful. Too bad you won't remember this when you leave.."

I took a step back, aiming for the door. This had to be another nightmare. It couldn't be real. It just couldn't.

Something stopped me from reaching the door, and I looked back. The unmistakable face of an ant/human hybrid looked back at me with a dangerous smirk, and grabbed my arm; hard. I knew I couldn't try and fight back, I never even learned how to fight. I desperately looked back at Leah, the only thing left to do now was wonder what she was going to do to me. She smiled back.

I noticed one more thing. I looked around and noticed the walls and floor. The floor was a white marble that was speckled black, and the walls were an odd green. The color drained from my face when I remembered something I heard in a dream.

"_There will be bright green around you, black-spotted white below you and a red light above."_

Slowly, I looked up.

On the ceiling were small red lights that slightly hung down.

"_That will be the time you die"_

That was the last thing I thought before everything went black.


	10. Chapter 10- What Happened Back Then

Oooooo Adriana blacked out! Yep. I don't have much to say, so just read on!

I woke up in my own bed, the thick comforter wrapping me in a warm cocoon. Hesitantly, I opened my eyes after blinking away the "sandpaper" feeling in them. I stretched, my fingers brushing the headboard and my toes almost reaching the foot of the bed. I relaxed and stared up at the swirls of gray on the black ceiling. For some reason, I couldn't remember getting into bed last night. I didn't really remember much, just going out to sign some papers. The last thing I remember is flying just below the clouds. I think of that moment and try to remember what I did after, where I landed - but the memory just wouldn't come.

I turned on my side and just relaxed for about 5 minutes before I threw the blanket off of my body and swung my legs to the side of the bed. I still had jeans on, which was weird. If I didn't feel too dirty then I would usually shed whatever pants I had on and just wear underwear to bed. I didn't feel like doing much today, so I threw on a casual outfit; a pair of black gym shorts and a Bruno Mars t-shirt. I combed through my hair with my fingers, just thankful that my hair wasn't curly enough to make me have an afro, my long black locks in between being wavy and curly.

I walked to the door, one hand rubbing my eye and the other reaching for the doorknob. I stopped with my hand on the knob, staring at the door - I heard voices. I listened for another second but opened the door when I realized the voices were coming from downstairs. My hand twisted the knob and I started to stretch my head back when a sharp pain went through my neck. My left hand shot up to the back of my neck, a quiet groan escaping my lips. The back of my neck was hot against my palm, and sore. I squeezed my eyes shut and leaned on the doorframe to steady myself. The pain started to slowly ebb away as I rubbed my neck muscles, massaging the aching feeling away. I must've slept in a really weird position. That was the only explanation I could think of. When I felt better, I opened my eyes and walked out of my room to the left, going to the stairs.

When I got to the stairs, I heard someone's door open, and I turned to see Gazzy emerging from his room. "Hey, Adriana," he murmured, scratching his arm. He turned left out of his room, walking opposite of the stairs, to the end of the hall. He looked up and down, then disappeared through the floor. I was shocked for a second- he just disappeared- but then I remembered the hole in the floors, for us to use when we didn't want to use the stairs. I continued down the stairs towards the voices. I could smell food like bacon, waffles, syrup. The best breakfast anyone could ask for, in my opinion. I heard everyones conversation from a room away, even though it wasn't hard to hear their loud voices. It sounded like everyone was there except Gazzy and Nudge. But I saw Gazzy on my way down.

When I made it to the kitchen, I saw Angel and Max sitting at the island that sat 6, Fang sitting at a square table that only sat 4, and Iggy cooking. As I sat next to Fang, Gazzy came rushing in. "Ange!" he ran over to Angel and sat in the chair next to her. He just stared at her with a small smile on his face, and Angel laughed after a couple seconds. They must be having a telepathic conversation.

"How'd ya sleep?" Max asked Gazzy, leaning over to see Gazzy behind Angel.

"Good," Gazzy said, "but I had a really weird dream. In the beginning I was in this huge cave, and I was walking-" Gazzy rambled on about his dream, explaining it with big hand gestures and moving his arms all about. Max had an amused smile on her face, but she listened through the whole thing.

"Hey... did you see me come in last night? I don't know why, but I can't remember getting into bed." I explained to Fang. He set down the glass of juice he had in his hand.

"I don't know... I was in the game room with Iggy."

I turned to Max and met her gaze with a questioning one. She shrugged, but Angel spoke up. "I saw you walk in. You looked tired, and you didn't say anything, you just went up to your room. You can't remember it?" She swiveled her feet around and hopped out of the chair, walking to me. She stood in front of me, looking up into my eyes. In a moment I felt a small tickle in my skull, and it sent a shiver through my body. I looked into her wide eyes, taking a deep breath and shifting in my seat. Angel squinted and frowned. "I can't find it in your recent memories... did you eat a bunch of avocados last night?"

Now it was my turn to frown. "Avocados?"

"Yeah, for some reason they make it harder for me to read people's minds. Iggy usually puts it in a lot of our meals, but you need to consume a lot of avocados to make this type of barrier."

I shook my head. I had no avocados, not that I remember. Angel nodded, reading my thoughts.

"You also didn't go to the gas station. Nudge still needs that stuff If you were going to go..."

"Yeah, I'll go after I shower," I answered. They had big showers in this house, and it was perfect for our wings. It was always hard cleaning all of my feathers, but I had found a pretty effective way to do it over the years.

"And after you eat," said a voice in front of me - Iggy. Angel had gone back to her seat and Iggy sat down across from me, handing me a plate. I looked at the dish, complete with waffles, bacon, syrup and strawberries. My fingers moved almost on their own, grabbing my fork and shoving the amazing food into my mouth. I tried to slow down a little bit so I wouldn't look like a pig, but my heart just wasn't into it.

Iggy was talking with Fang about college, and I caught myself staring at Iggy's strawberry-blonde hair and how it shifted when he moved his head. I had the urge to touch it, play with it, but I stopped myself - if I just touched his hair, randomly, it would be odd. Right?

"I still don't know what I want to go to college for. I could always do what Gazzy wants to do, make weapons and bombs, but I don't know... What about you, Adriana?" Iggy asked.

I slightly jumped at my name. Fang and Iggy's gazes were on me, and I spoke up. "I think I'm not too bad at singing, so I might do something involving that. I'd like to teach…" I brought a piece of bacon to my mouth, trailing off as the strip entered my mouth. We both looked to Fang as Iggy asked him the same question he asked me. Fang just shrugged, and told us that he may not even go to college.

After we all were done eating, Iggy and Gazzy ran off to the game room and I went to get in the shower. I grabbed a towel, a washcloth and my phone. I threw my phone on the sink counter after I played a song from my playlist. Nobody else could hear due to the thick walls, and I was grateful. I stripped and stepped into the hot shower, shaking my wings out. I sung along to Sugar by Maroon 5 and Skinny Love by Birdy, and other songs while I washed my body and wings.

Ahhh, warm showers were the best when you needed to clear your mind. It was odd, though, because during my shower I daydreamed about a room. I think it was an orthodontist room or something of that sort, because I saw a couple dentists chairs in it. Odd thing to daydream about, but I was scared of the dentist. Another thing to thank the School for.

After drying, dressing, and putting a small amount of makeup on, I descended down the stairs. Walking towards the front door, I passed Nudge, who was sitting on the couch surfing Pinterest. "Any special preference you have with what you need?" I asked, wondering if she preferred Tampax over Playtex, or vice versa.

"I don't care, both work," she replied, looking up from her screen momentarily. I was about to leave when I heard Max call from the kitchen.

"Get me a bag of candy, and Fang wants some Swedish Fish," she called.

"I'm gonna start charging interest!" I yelled, and when there was no answer I pushed the door open.

The warm outside air blew my hair back. Was it autumn yet? It was August, but I don't know when Fall started. Oh well, in my mind it will start when the leaves turn color. I stretched my snow owl wings out and took off, aiming for the nearest gas station. It was convenient, there was a gas station within 4 miles and it wasn't near the city. Max and everyone sure picked out a good place to build their house. Their big, awesome house. It even had a training room! And an indoor pool! I hadn't used either of those. I could be considered a disgrace for not using those yet.

I landed in the back of the station, where the garbage was piling up in the dumpster and empty beer bottles had been thrown. I turned towards the front of the building and folded my wings in, then covered them up with my trusty jacket. I fluffed up my long curls, the black locks spilling over my shoulders. I walked towards the front of the place, the hundreds of rocks crunching and shifting beneath my feet as I walked over them. My mind wandered, as usual, and I made a list in my head. I'm gonna need candy, tampons &amp; pads, a carton of milk...

I was so lost in thought that I didn't see the group of delinquents that were leaned against the side of the building. I looked up when I heard one of them call out, "Whatchu doing around here?" He nodded his chin at me. There were two white boys in the group, and the other three were black - not that that mattered. They were dressed in torn up, dirty clothes, except for two of the black kids. The two looked a little over my age, and seemed more awkward there than the rest. I'm guessing they were just two college boys who wanted a drug deal, which they could probably get from the rest of the scum, (who were smoking blunts, not even trying to hide it.)

When I saw them, I immediately tensed. I heard about what people like this did. Abuse, theft, rape... I couldn't go through that again.

My hands started to sweat when I couldn't keep the horrid memories from coming - being raped, multiple times, by the Ants in the School. They did it for the whitecoats, (willingly, of course.) The Ants were born and raised in that hellhole so that was all they knew.) The whitecoats, or as people in Toronto would say, Doctors, wanted to examine my offspring and the growing process. In its fetus, of course. Not a single one of the beings that was growing in my body lived to be more than a month old. How pathetic am I, for not being able to do a single thing to help the only thing I had been so responsible for? Not being able to save something that was literally inside you… that's what happened to me, and - and -

I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to put up the mental wall I always constructed in my mind to block off every memory of those events. I couldn't think about it now. Not now.

I opened my eyes and stared at the men, trying my hardest to look like I wasn't about to break down from fear. I slightly tilted my chin up, and stood up a little straighter. I had to act like I thought I was superior, because acting was my only defense. I'm strong, but I have no idea how to fight.

The loud one that seemed to have the most power - and muscles - peeled himself off the wall and looked at me, tilting his head to the side and smirking. I took a deep breath in, and then exhaled. Shit.


	11. Chapter 11- Strollin' Down Memory Lane

**Thanks to all of you that like, follow and especially comment (review, same thing!)**

I took a deep breath.

"You prayin', sweetheart?" one of them asked, which resulted in another one laughing. _Yeah, this guy should _definitely _go into comedy._

"I wouldn't try anything, dirtbags." I told them, almost surprised at how forceful I sounded. Maybe I _should_ pursue an acting career.

"Oh?" one of the scumbags asked. I narrowed my eyes at him. Why did people think they had the right to invade other peoples bodies? Maybe this dude didn't rape, but he looked like he wanted to beat me up just because I walked by. I clenched my fists, making myself mad. Hopefully my anger would help me do what I was about to attempt.

I raised my hand, showing them my palm. Closing my eyes, I imagined an invisible wall form from my hand. My telekinesis went to work and soon I felt something solid against my palm - something (mostly) invisible that I created with my mind.

I opened my eyes, barely seeing the veil of telekinesis that made up a wall. I gathered up my strength, ignoring the men's laughter, and pushed the wall towards them, with the force someone would use to throw a punch. The men looked like they ran into a wall (even though the wall ran into them), and either stumbled backwards or got pushed against the building wall. I even toppled over a potted plant, which made noise when it shattered against the concrete and really added to the effect I was aiming for.

I held them all against the wall for a second, but had to let go. I was strong, but not strong enough to keep five men pinned against a wall. Two of them stumbled forward. I watched as one of the younger, out-of-place boys started to back away.

"Hey, I don't wanna fight nobody'" he muttered, raising his hands in the universal _don't shoot_ gesture.

"Yeah.. we won't be part of this," his friend said, and followed the other boy out towards the front of the store. They both turned and jogged away. I guess I was pretty scary. Cool.

"What the fuck…" one of the men on the left muttered to himself, but of course with my enhanced hearing I heard him. He was the most talkative one, the leader-looking one who had done most of the talking.

I felt adrenaline in my veins, making me feel more powerful and ready. I felt nervous but also excited. Reckless. I got an idea.

I reached out with both hands, using my telekinesis to grab the "leader's" hands, and brought my hands together and pushed his palms together too. "Prayin', sweetheart?" I mocked. In one fluid motion, I pulled his hands down. He then ended up sprawled on the concrete.

I was glad too see that his two other friends looked pretty freaked out. I could try to be an angel and pull out my wings - I had heard that Fang and Max did that once. I don't know how they would kept straight faces during that, I definitely know I wouldn't be able to.

"Leave me alone." I turned towards the front of the store and walked away, hoping that they would not follow me. I haven't really had the need to use my telekinesis that much lately, so right now, I was experiencing a minor headache. That was the least of my problems, though. The thugs behind me could lodge a bullet into my back at any moment, assuming that they were carrying a gun. My guess is they were.

I breathed a sigh of relief when I finally turned the corner and was out of sight of the men. I looked behind me once, then walked to and opened the door to the gas station. Inside smelled like lemon (probably the scented floor cleaner) and the store wasn't in too bad shape. Budapest by George Ezra played quietly as I grabbed the things I came for quickly, then dropped them onto the counter. A balding middle-aged man rung me up and bagged my items. I left the store as quick as I could, walking around to the woods the opposite way I came. My experience with them kind of drained me, and I now know I need to work out more often.

When I was safely out of watching distance from any pedestrians, I ran and jumped. I felt the familiar rush of adrenaline I got whenever I spread my wings to fly. I loved the air, and loved flying above the Earth at a speed I could control. It was exhilarating.

I flew through the clouds, dampening myself. Once I was steadily flying forward, I breathed a sigh of what - relief? Yeah, relief. It felt good to be flying again.

To be honest, I was pretty proud of myself. I was threatened by some men and managed to hold my ground, fighting them to the best of my ability. Maybe keeping all of this stuff inside and not talking to anyone helped my problem go away! When I first left the school, I was really shaken up. I had just gotten out of a place where I'd been raped multiple times, and you don't get out of something like that with all your sanity intact. Back then I'd flinch away from most men, not even make eye contact. Now, though, I've come to accept it. Yeah, I was raped. So what. I started to accept it more and more when I was looking for the Flock. It gave me something else to think about, and looking at the stuff the Flock has done for hybrids like me and people around the world… well, it made me realize that not everyone is like the people in the school.

The memories resurfaced again. I tried to fight them at first - _Think of something else, think of something else! -_ but eventually I gave in. Confront your demons, right?

Particularly one memory came to mind. I was four months into my fourth pregnancy, and I was pulled out of my crate and into a testing room. I knew what they were going to do and it brought tears to my eyes. It was that time.

A strong hand wrapped around my wrist hauled me to the room. I stumbled in my cheap, spaghetti-strap white dress, my bare feet on the cold floor. I looked down at myself. You could barely tell I was pregnant. The hand pulled my wrist again, and I finally stumbled into the white surgery room. I've been in here three times so far for the same event, each time having my stomach cut opened.

They routinely shoved me on the table and strapped my limbs down. I didn't even fight, I tried the first time and failed. I wasn't going to win. They didn't bother drugging me. I knew I was going to feel every cut they made.

One of the doctors cut my dress and pulled it off me. I was naked except for the diaper they made all the girls wear. We didn't go to the bathroom in these, but they got soiled once a week during each month. The doctors changed them at the end of every month. I was glad my cycle was closer to the end of the month.

After some preparing, the doctors started to cut open my scar, the one on my abdomen. I cried out in pain, feeling my skin torn once again in that area. I could barely even tilt my head back as they cut into me. I pulled at my restraints, but to no avail - they didn't even move an inch. My screams soon turned into uncontrollable sobbing. I wailed as they forced me open. I screwed my eyes shut, not wanting to see them do this. They were going to take out my baby. They wanted to examine him/her in this stage, which was four months in.

In my third pregnancy, they cut out my baby in my third month so that they could examine it in that stage. They did the same in the second and first months.

As I cried, an Ant slapped my face to try to shut me up. It was probably going to hurt later, but it was nothing compared to my stomach. I wanted to scream at him - _You're going to hell! - _but I didn't have the courage. I was mostly naked in front of them, and I knew if I acted up too much, I'd get a beating.

I don't know how long I was in there. I opening my eyes at the end, and catching a glimpse of a small fetus before it got wrapped in a blanket and taken away. My baby, my responsibility. I failed to protect it. Aren't I a wonderful mom?

I looked away, still crying. I couldn't get too attached. It was barely even mine, just something I carried for them. One day - one day, they'll pay.

After I'm all patched up, I get shoved and pushed back to my crate. They have dressed me in a dirty old dress much like my old one. It was odd, they don't usually cut the dresses. More dresses to buy = more money spent on us.

I am now back in my crate and I ignore the kids around me. Some are my friends, but I don't want to talk right now. I curl up, feeling like shit. I think I'm crying. Right now, I feel too broken to care.

My heart sinks as I realize that in around a week, I will be forced into another room to get "fertilized" again. Then the process will repeat.

I shake my head and pull myself out of memoryland. I have the urge to cry, and I feel the tears at the back of my eyes - but I ignore them. I am above the clouds, and I quickly swoop down below them to see where I am. I look down and see the house. I angle myself and glide down, towards the large yard. When I'm close enough, I straighten myself out and brace my feet forward. I block the wind with my wings in a way that makes my landing perfect.

I sigh again. Home.


	12. Chapter 12- Nap time!

I walk in the door to my first real home. I guided the door closed behind me, making sure it didn't bang. I hang my small purse up after putting up my jacket on the hanger. I slipped off my sneakers and walked silently towards the Flock's voices. As I walked to the kitchen, I checked my plastic bag- yep, I had everything they asked. I stopped right before the kitchen, and took a deep breath. I got this. It was just my memories making me jittery. I'm fine.

I walked around the corner and only caught the end of their conversation.

Iggy was laughing. Oh, that was a nice sound. He seemed to be speaking to Nudge. "I bet." He said, a little breathlessly.

"Oh, shut up, Iggy!" She playfully slapped his arm and he smirked. Before I knew it, I was walking to where he was.

He looked up and saw me along with the rest of the bird-kids. "Hey, Adri." Iggy smiled at me. I felt blood rush to my cheeks, and I struggled to keep my composure. What the hell? Why must my body betray me now?

I placed the bag on the counter and answered Iggy. "Hey." I said, and was a mixture of surprised and grateful that my voice was steady.

"Just in time! Iggy is teasing me. And I dropped my fork" Nudge said, and looked down at the floor. She pouted at the fallen fork like it was a hurt puppy. I decided to put her out of her misery and picked up the fork.

"Better?" I asked, handing her the fork. She smiled. Nudge turned back to the table

and started to eat a piece of cake, but she soon was startled by a box being thrown at her. Poor Nudge.

The box was a tampon box that Max had thrown her, who was unloading the rest of the bag. Nudge ducked and ran up to the stairs, going to put her toiletries away. I glanced up as Gazzy entered the room- and only now I realize he wasn't here before. Oops.

He always seems quieter around me. Around everyone else, especially Iggy, he talks a lot. He seems distant towards me… I wonder if he likes me. I wouldn't want to invade his family if he didn't.

Later in the day, the house isn't that lively. Nudge is out with some friends, enjoying her summer break. Angel and Gazzy are doing their own thing, either swimming or in the game room or maybe in the training room/gym. I'm not sure. Max works from her computer with Fang. Iggy is a cook at some small diner. I mentally remind myself to go there sometime.

I'd really like to hang out with Iggy more. I like his personality, his smile, his sense of humor. Unfortunately for me, though, Iggy and I don't have much in common. I sigh, and a picture of Iggy's messy hair comes to mind. I want to ruffle it. Why do I like his hair so much?

I busy myself with random things around the house. Washing dishes, doing the laundry (save for the boy's undergarments- blegh). I even got out some windex and cleaned the first floor windows.

After I finished sweeping the kitchen, I ran out of things to do. Damn, I should get a

job. I could start pulling my own weight around here, not bother the others so much. Yeah, a job is a good idea. For now, i'll explore more. I have barely been out in the backyard, probably only a couple times.

I slid open a glass door and stepped out into the warm afternoon. I tore my socks off so I could enjoy the outdoors with my feet. I stretched my wings out and took off, flying towards the barn. I think usually takes care of the animals there with her daughter Ella, but they have been away. I remember Max saying something about them living in Lake George, on a lake in New York. I've never met them.

While flying to the barn, something in the woods caught my eye. Up in the trees was something blue. I flew closer to check it out.

It was a hammock. There were no trees directly above it, which made it a perfect place to land. Positioning myself over it, I tucked my wings in and fell a couple feet into the hammock. I landed on my side and the hammock sprung back up, giving me an inch of air before I landed again. I spread out, stretching my limbs. The fabric was soft.

The summer breeze was warm, and it felt like a blanket wrapping me up in a comfy cocoon. I sighed, and shifted into a comfortable laying position. The hammock rocked slowly. The sun's rays touched everywhere but my head, and my eyelids soon became heavy with my body getting warmer under the sun. Hmmmm…. I wonder who put this hammock up… it was a good idea…

I woke up cold. I opened my eyes and saw the night sky above me. Groggily looking up I saw the stars shining up above, then- _plop. _I squeezed my eye shut as a rain drop splashed on my face.

What the hell? I sprang up, ignoring the feeling that I was going to faint. My body swayed as I tried to take in my surroundings. I- I was outside. I looked down and saw the open field that was the Flock's backyard. Oh. Right. I fell asleep on the hammock… but that was in daytime. It was day, and now it's night! I slept through the whole day, and now I am sitting disoriented on a hammock that's high up in the air. Oh, also, it was starting to rain.

I got up and launched myself off the hammock. I started to freefall towards the ground. I unfurled my wings and caught myself almost without thinking, landing safely. The rain, falling harder now, woke me fully as I walked towards the house. My hair started sticking to my face as the rain dampened it. A light was on downstairs, and Fang's room had a light on. I wonder what time it was.

I slowly slid the door open, quietly just in case everyone was sleeping. I rubbed my dirty, bare feet on the rug and walked into the kitchen. The clock showed the time- 1:22. Surely everyone was sleeping or at least in their rooms, it was Monday (well, technically Tuesday, because it's after 12:00).

I almost jumped when I saw Iggy sitting at the small round table in the kitchen. The lights were on and he was on his laptop, typing and reading on the screen. What was he doing on that, especially this late?

"Iggy?" I asked.

He turned toward me quickly. "Adrianna?" He stood up and leaned on the table. "Gosh, Dri, where've you been?"

I strolled to the sink where I grabbed the towel to dry my hair. Was he worried about me? "I was exploring outside when I saw that hammock up in the trees… I must have fallen asleep on it." I smiled at him. He _was _worried about me. I could tell by the look of relief on his face and the excitement of seeing me. Him, excited about seeing _me. _Woah.

I sat down and started drying locks of my hair. Iggy started talking about the things I missed while unconscious. Of course I laughed at all his jokes and sarcastic remarks… he has a good sense of humor. But then he asked me something I wasn't prepared for.

"So we have this dinner in two days.. its a Global Warming charity, raising money for that group we went to Antarctica with. We're the 'special guests.' A-and, I'm… supposed to bring a date. Well, it would be normal to have a date- Nudge has her boyfriend, Max and Fang are going toge-"

"Yeah." I said, to shush him. He was starting to ramble. He took a deep breath, furrowing his eyebrows and giving me a slightly adorable confused face. Oh, gosh. This prolonged eye contact is making me blush. God damn it body, you betray me at the worst times. Darn you, hormones.

"I'll be your date, Iggy." I blurted out, becoming flustered too. He smiled, and we both stood there awkwardly for a moment. The moment seemed longer than a moment. Do I kiss him on the cheek? I kind of want to… no, I can't. I smiled back at him and turned, walking to the stairs. Once I was out of his eyesight I took the stairs two at a time, needing to get back in my room to freak out.

I reached the boys floor and bolted into my room, keeping mostly silent as usual. I closed my door and jumped on my bed. I wrapped the comfy blankets around myself and suppressed the urge to squeal. Did Iggy just ask me out?

Ok, fine. I like Iggy. I have had a small crush on him for a while, I think, but I denied the hell out of it. With good reason.

Reason #1- He probably didn't like me back. I mean, he's Iggy.

Reason #2- My problem with guys and relationships. Yeah, Adrianna Wolfe- comes with lots of baggage.

Reason #3- I'm not even sure what having a crush feels like. Do I have a crush? Am I just hormonal? The world may never know. I've never been in one of these situations, where I actually like the person who (may) want to get in my pants.

Wait, did he really like me? Did he just need a date? Oh, gosh, is this too sudden? Probably.

I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself. My blankets were scrunched up by my squeezing. So, a date at some fancy dinner in two days. I had to focus on one thing: a dress. I needed a dress.


	13. Chapter 13- Fancy Dinners

**Hi! **

**Just so you guys know, this is how I imagine Adrianna's hair. **

**On normal days: prntscr . com **_**/7htt6u**_

**At the charity dinner: prntscr . com **_**/7htpvg |copy + paste and remove spaces|**_

**By the way, I really appreciate comments. Even if you wanna complain (with good reason) go ahead. I like to listen and see what I can do to make my story better.**

**I was just re-reading my chapters and my A/N's (this bold stuff I write) and sorry about those... they are kinda embarrassing and a lil childish.**

**Also- I think I may do something very close to a lemon, so sorry if I gave you the wrong impression. That would be a while in the story, though.**

**Read on!~**

I looked at myself in the mirror. The top of the dress was white, and it reached below my collar bones. There were no sleeves. The wide straps were lace. The white part of the dress stopped at the gold belt. The skirt was "emerald green", as the tag put it. It was shorter in the front than the back and was light and airy too, which made me want to twirl around. The back of the dress was open, so I didn't need to cut any wing holes (sweet!). I really didn't mind getting all dolled up like this, it made me feel special and girly. I got to have Nudge do my makeup extra pretty and do my hair. Now that I think about it, I haven't done this before… wearing fancy things or even a dress. The Flock always gave me new experiences.

The green in the dress brought out my eyes in a way that I liked. I hoped Iggy would like it too. In the back of my head, I knew I was probably overthinking this Iggy situation.. but oh, well. A girl can dream, right?

I fluffed up my hair and pushed back the curtain to an expectant Nudge. Max sat on a stool nearby texting Fang, but she looked up when I stepped out. I was reminded of all the skin I was showing once they looked at me, but I tried to dismiss the thought. No time to be worried about that kind of stuff now.

Nudge gasped and smiled. Of course, I blushed. I did that a lot nowadays. She started to orbit me so I naturally stepped out further, curtseying. She seemed to approve. Personally, I loved it.

"Perfect! This will look so cute once I've straightened your hair… I think i'll do a waterfall braid on the opposite side of your part. I'm pretty sure Max has some extra white sandals that are your size. Once I do your makeup, you'll look like a princess!" I'm pretty sure I understood most of that! Nudge bounced on her toes in excitement. I momentarily tensed as she reached over to feel the fabric of the dress. Breathe in, breathe out. Its Nudge.

She gave me a thumbs up and turned to Max, talking to her about her own dress. I went back in my changing room to get this off.

I thought about the charity dinner as I slipped off the dress. Thats another "first" i'll have with the flock- going to a charity dinner, but i'll just go with the flow. I usually do, in many different situations. I'm not usually that serious, so I just go with whatever.

Right as I hung up the dress, my phone started ringing. I grabbed it and pulled it toward me telekinetically. "Hello?" I asked with the phone to my ear.

"Adrianna?" Said a male voice on the other end, "Hey, its Miles. From karaoke night. Remember how I mentioned a band?"

Oh! I sang "_Just give me a reason" _by P!nk with him, Miles, on stage. Was he serious about getting me on his band?

"Yeah, hey. Whats up?" I reached out with my left hand and guided my socks back on my feet, then started undoing my shoelaces without _really _touching either.

"Well we wanted to see how you were in a band. Would you want to come over tomorrow at around 7:00 for a rehearsal?"

"I'd love to, let me just make sure I can, one sec…" I trailed off, throwing the phone on the chair. The phone bounced off and hit the floor… just my luck. Good thing it had a protective case. I peeked out around the curtain.

"Hey Max, what time does the dinner go to tomorrow?"

"Its from 5:00-8:00"

"Is there a chance I could leave early?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Sweet. Wait one sec... " I trailed off once again and levitated my phone back up to my ear. I closed the curtain and addressed Miles again.

"Hey, i'm back, and I can come. Where are you practicing?" I asked into the phone.

"Right now we just practice in Andrew's garage… he's the drummer. I play the guitar, Dave the bass, and Chris is on the keyboard. We just need a singer, you. I mean, I can sing, but my voice isn't that high and I usually do background singing…"

"Uhh… okay. Where is that garage again?"

"Oh yeah. It's at…you know what, i'll just text you the address." he paused, and I heard my "_doing!_" text noise. "You get it?"

"Yep!" I answered.

"So.. i'll see you tomorrow then?"

"Yep, see ya tomorrow." Yay! I was making friends, and I haven't even been a day in Kellington High.

I sighed, my thoughts drifting. Tomorrow…

I either set my expectations too high or Iggy hated me. Maybe both. What I do know is that this dinner started going downhill the minute we got here.

For one, Iggy barely looked at me. Sure, we were sitting next to each other at this fancy circular table, but he was ignoring me most of the time. He kept fidgeting, looking around and trying to start up conversations with others (God forbid he try to converse with me) instead of acknowledging my existence. I got the urge to wave my hands in front of his face, maybe even scream "PAY ATTENTION TO ME!" For once, I wanted a boy to look at me.

When we were back at the house, he almost gaped when he first saw me- which is a good thing, right? My hair was straightened and a small braid went horizontal across my head, leaving my now straight hair down below it. Nudge had done my makeup beautifully, and it still looked somewhat natural. I swear, that girl is a goddess when it comes to cosmetics and fashion.

I sighed, not loud enough for Iggy to hear. I'm pretty sure the auction started in a couple minutes, and after that was the mingling and dancing. I hope the auction doesn't take longer that 45 minutes, because in 50 minutes it'll be 7:00 and i'll have to go. Maybe Iggy will make a move before then. Hopefully.

A little later the auction started. Mostly antiques were sold, some new things. I barely payed attention. I stared at the side of Iggy's face for about a minute. I mean, I was enjoying the view.. but is he serious? What is he doing?

Maybe he really did just need me as a date. My heart sunk in my chest. He probably doesn't even like me. I looked down. Oh, God, I got ahead of myself again. Maybe I wont ever be good at this, maybe the School and the time it took from my life messed me up too much…

God damn it Adrianna, stop thinking like this! I'm a fine human. Just not one that Iggy likes more than a friend...

**(Iggy POV) **

Oh no. I'm messing up so bad, I can feel it. I'm running my chances with this girl down the drain. Shit, what do I do? Why am I so nervous, and why can't I fucking look at her? I don't get this nervous when fighting, and I sure didn't get this nervous around Ella! What is wrong with me?

This is what i've been waiting for, a date with the girl i've been crushing on. She said yes! But I went and blew it all sky high… and now she won't even spare a passing glance. All because I…

Damn it! Focus, Iggy! Of course it's times like these when my mind has to drift to Spongebob quotes. Jeez.

I looked over at Adrianna. She was looking down sadly. Oh no, why is she sad? Am I making her sad? Fuck. I'm making her sad.

I looked down at her eyelashes. Nudge's makeup work really brought out the color in Adrianna's eyes, the green near the pupil that slowly fades to turquoise. I could get lost in those eyes.

She looked up, but not at me. Nudge met her gaze at the other side of the table, giving Adri a look of pity. Because of me, and the horrible date I was being. Adri just shrugged, and that made me feel worse. Not exactly sure why, though. Adrianna's hair fell out from behind her ear, and I really wanted to tuck it back in. Not because it looked better, but because i'd take any chance I got to touch her. I couldn't do that though. I couldn't will my muscles to move.

I looked up. Max, Fang and Angel were paying attention to the auction. Nudge had been on her phone the whole time. Gaz couldn't come (he also didn't want to come), he was at a sleepover with a bunch of kids from his grade. It was good that he was living a normal life, hanging out with friends his own age, even if some of them weren't fully human.

Kellington High School's student population was about 1/10th mutant. The mutants are allowed to show their true forms, which is good for my wings. We are kind of like celebrities, with saving the world and all. It can have its pros and cons.

"And now, before we put on the music… a message from Maximum Ride!" said the announcer. Max? I quickly glanced at her seat and noticed it empty. Wow, I usually notice these things, even when I was blind.

Max walked up to the mic and cleared her throat. "Thank you, everyone, for donating towards making the world a better place. Yes, we are doing this to ourselves- we humans changing the earth, but that means we have to be the ones to make it right! With your help, we can continue saving the world." She paused and shifted, either from nerves or to add to the effect. "And now we are one step closer. Thank you." She stepped off, and applause erupted around the room. She smiled, walking back to our table. Our Max was getting good at this. Her speech was short and sweet. Well maybe not sweet, as she was referring to the problems around the world. Oh well, I know what I mean.

A waltz (or some other classical dance music) started to play. I looked over just as Nudge got out of her seat, and Adrianna followed. They were getting away from the table, I don't blame them. I needed to make my move soon on Adrianna. I need to do _something. _

I was failing at this. I can't blow it. I really liked Adri… she mostly listened all the time, watching and sometimes chiming in. Everything happened in her head. I felt like I didn't know her fully, and I wanted to find out. She was mysterious to me, and I wanted to know more. Much more.


	14. Chapter 14- Shall We Dance?

**Hi! **

**I'm gonna be using the songs "Twist and Shout" by the Beatles and "Can't Help Falling In Love" by Elvis Presley. If you can listen to songs while reading, I suggest you do. Great songs!**

**And yes, I did get the idea to use the songs by the fan-made story Twist &amp; Shout by Gabriel and standbyme. That's an awesome read, I do suggest it if you ship Destiel and watch Supernatural.**

**Read on! **

I wonder if I should try mingling with other guys. Maybe that would make Iggy talk to me, or notice me at least.

Looking up, I watched Nudge get out of her seat. She quickly walked to me and I slightly flinched, like usual, when she grabbed my hand. She pointed towards the dance floor with her head as she pulled my up out of my chair. I followed her out to the people dancing. Music blared and I followed Nudge's lead, gently swaying to the beat. We danced across from each other.

"I think its time for you to have some fun!" She yelled over the music. She was right. I danced side to side with the beat, the more I moved the more I let go of my bad feelings. Music always seemed to help me.

The song playing now was old, the Beatles I think. Angel liked this band. No matter, it made me want to move. After hearing the lyrics a couple times, Nudge and I started to sing along.

"_Well shake it up baby, now_" We sung, "_Twist and shout_" I swayed to the beat, moving my feet. I couldn't keep the smile off my face. It was like I was back in 1963 with my dress twirling around my legs and the old music blasting around the area. Happiness and giddiness flowed through my veins. The only thing I wanted to do was feel the music and move to it.

Nudge and I danced around each other, sometimes doing special moves like linking elbows and dipping one another. It was nice to laugh like this, not fake. I never knew how _fun _dancing could be, or how happy it made me. I could do this 'till I was weak in the knees.

"_Cmon, cmon, cmon, cmon baby, now" _I sung,

"_Come on, baby" _Nudge echoed.

"_Come on and work it all out!" _

"_Work it all out."_

I kept dancing, moving to fit the music and letting my body take over. I didn't care who saw me at this point. This was my first time dancing in public like this so I knew I was probably not doing it right, but I couldn't find it in myself to care.

All thoughts of Iggy left my mind as I moved my feet, hips, shoulders, head. I was laughing again when the song ended. I hope there's gonna be another good song after that one.

On came light notes, but I could tell immediately that it was going to be a slower song. A small twinge of disappointment that flowered inside me was soon replaced by confusion when Nudge smiled at something behind me. I turned to see a nervous-looking Iggy standing at the edge of the dance floor, looking right at me.

"Yes!" Nudge yelped from behind. She quickly walked past me, her curls bouncing around her head. She gave me a thumbs up before she walked to Iggy. Nudge stopped, placing a hand on Iggy's shoulder and whispered something to Iggy that made him blush, laugh, and look down. Do I want to know what she said?

Iggy came to me, extending a hand for me to take. I watched him as he took a deep breath and asked, "Would you let me have this dance, madame?" in a slight british accent. I smiled and took his hand, finally, and led him deeper into the mob of people. I took a deep breath too. I wanted him to make the first move but now that he had, I was getting nervous. Oh jeez, I hope my hands aren't sweating. Deep breaths, Adrianna, you got this.

I turned back to Iggy once we got further into the dance floor. Time to dance!

Iggy placed his hands on my waist and that spot tingled for some unknown reason. I stumble-stepped towards him, clasping my hands behind his neck right where his hair stopped. Looking up at him now, I really had the chance to take in how cute he looked tonight. His strawberry-blonde hair fell down over his forehead and behind his ears. His collar was somewhat crooked, but his suit looked good on him. I couldn't believe I was actually dancing with a guy! I felt giddy. This is probably what it felt like at middle school dances... I wouldn't know.

We both swayed to the music and I was surprised that this didn't feel awkward. Not to me, anyway. I've never danced with a boy like this before (another first with the flock!) but somehow I felt comfortable. It was nice.

This song sounded older, and Iggy told me that the low voiced singer was Elvis. He was before my time, but nevertheless the song was good. Me and Iggy danced simply- I didn't even need to remind myself how and where to step! One step, two step, then you step in another direction. Repeat. Easy enough.

"_But I can't help falling in love with you" _The man sang slowly. Our eyes locked at the last word and we simultaneously started laughing, and I wasn't even sure what the joke was, but something was funny. I felt the tension start to ease away as we laughed. When I was laughing my head tilted towards him and I almost touched his chest with my forehead. Oh lord, I hope I wasn't blushing again.

When I finally got myself together and stopped laughing, I looked up at Iggy's face once again. It was slightly flushed from the laughing and I was momentarily startled when I met his gaze. Neither of us looked away as we danced and I sensed that we were competing in a staring contest. I wasn't going to look away first, no matter how much his gaze made me feel small. He was enjoying this, I could see it in his eyes.

"Stubborn little one, you are" He joked, still staring down at me. My eyes were starting to water.

"Gah!" I yelped in defeat, ducking my head down to close my eyes. It was almost okay that I lost because I got to hear Iggy's laugh, and that was a good thing.

"Gah!" Iggy copied me in a much higher voice. Jerk!

"Shut up!" I bit back, laughing. He was such a little shit! Well, he was one of the tallest in the Flock, so he was a big shit.

Iggy moved his hands up my back slightly, and a tingle went up my spine at his touch. Thats when I realized that I _was_ comfortable. I'm usually nervous and I flinch whenever someone else touched me, but I hadn't when Iggy put his hands on me. I liked it, someone holding me. I trusted Iggy to respect me and take care of me. We were just dancing, but it felt like the burden on my shoulders felt a little less heavy.

My eyes drifted to behind Iggy and I saw Nudge. She was talking to another girl , one I didn't know. She was laughing with her and Nudge's face looked flushed. I was glad she was having a good time, and now that my date was talking to me I was having a good time too. We kept dancing to Elvis Presley singing about love, and my eyes wandered. My gaze drifted to a couple dancing slowly. It was Max and Fang. They were inches apart and dancing together, a slight smile on both of their faces as they looked at eachother. They were so cute! Just by watching how they interact with each other around the house, I could tell that they were made for one another. They had that type of relationship that can't be broken no matter how many times they fight or disagree. I hope I can have that one day… preferably with the boy that had his hands around my waist currently.

Speaking of Iggy, I had a question. "Iggy" I said, meeting his eyes again. He raised his eyebrows. "I was talking to Max before and she said that you were probably going to get a promotion. How'd it go?"

"Oh yeah. I'm now head chef there. You should come there sometime, I'm usually in the back cooking though.."

"Yeah, that'd be fun. I bet the restaurant has a better pantry than the house does." I replied, referring to how he makes food for us bird-kids all the time. Nobody else can cook- well, the best i've done is ramen and mac-n-cheese.

"_But I… Can't… Help… Falling in love... " _Elvis sang, and Iggy took the chance to spin me. I twirled as he sang "_With… you." _The ending notes of the song played and I yelped as Iggy dipped me. I fell into his arms and smiled up at him before he brought me back up.

"You joining _Dancing With The Stars _anytime soon?" I asked and laughed, mostly with surprise at his dancing skills. Behind those sarcastic jokes maybe Iggy really is a gentleman… or he tries to be, and that is just as good.

Nudge twirled over to us. "That DJ must have read Twist and Shout! I'm surprised I didn't cry." She laughed.

"Twist and Shout.. the song?" I asked, confused. Why would she cry over a song?

"Ah… Nevermind!" Nudge danced over to talk with Max.

The rest of the dancing was awesome, especially with Iggy. Some old songs played that I couldn't place, but others were more recent. We danced to songs like "Hey Ya!", "Bust a Move" and "Classics", as Iggy said, like "Don't Stop Believin'". At the end of that last song I was mildly tired and pretty sweaty. Another song came on but I waved to Iggy and started to leave the dance floor. I checked my phone for the time- Shit! It was 6:28, and I wanted time to get changed back at the house and not have to rush finding Andrew's garage. I needed to bolt, quick.

I turned, about to go tell Max that I had to go, but I had to stop before I rammed into Iggy's chest. I took a step back and explained to Iggy that I had to go.

"Oh, okay. Let me walk you out?" He asked.

"Should I tell Max I'm going?"

"I'll tell her. C'mon, lets go."

My mind immediately started wandering to what I was going to wear, and how to get there. Obviously I'd fly, but was there a decent place to land? I hope so. What was I going to do there? Did I have to sing for them? Well, of course I would have to sing…

Before I knew it I was at the door, with Iggy handing me my jacket. I'm glad I could talk to him a lot tonight, the dancing undid both of our nerves and I learned a lot more about Iggy when we were talking on the dance floor.

The warm outside air hit me when I stepped outside. I really had fun in there, and I'm so glad I found the Flock. Even with their odd family traits and their weird antics, my time with them so far has been the best part of my life- without question. Even just hanging out at the house, laughing with them and the way they interact with each other. Just sitting at the table with all of them gave me a family I never really had before.

"I'll see you back at the house, Adri." Iggy said and I turned around to face him. Our eyes locked and I was left momentarily speechless. His eyes burned into mine without him even having to try. The sun was soon to be setting and in the light shone on Iggy's face in a way that made him look very… appealing. Slightly intimidating. All he was doing was looking down at me and that made my heart constrict inside my chest. I could feel my face and ears getting hot. I tried to calm my breathing because my overreacting chest was making it a tiny bit harder to exhale and inhale.

Shit, we're supposed to kiss right about now. And… I wanted to. Jeez, I felt like a middle schooler.

At least he looked nervous too.

I stepped closer, slowly raising myself up on my tiptoes. I looked into Iggy's eyes before closing mine, and finally, finally!

Our lips touched. I would've gasped, if my lips weren't pressed against his. I felt lighter. It just felt right, in a way- It's hard to explain. Something clicked then, and I'm not sure exactly what it was. But it made me feel happy, very happy. I don't know if I was getting lightheaded from not breathing or if I felt like I was floating because of the kiss. Whatever it was, it was kind of magical. Newfound feelings started to bloom, but I felt too overwhelmed to recognize them now.

When I was starting to lose air, I felt Iggy smile against my mouth. He then pulled away, and all I could do was look down and laugh.

"That- I've… never done that before" I confessed in a small voice. A hand reached down and held mine. I squeezed it.

"Night." He said. I smiled again, and turned. I jog/walked to the parking lot, scanning the area for trees that I could use for shelter to take off- but I remembered that people knew who i was here. I could take off right here.

So I did.

All through the flight home, I couldn't take the damn smile off my face.


	15. Chapter 15- A Learning Experience

**Tbh, I didn't even finish this chapter, but i've had it for a while and decided to just get out what I have.**

**I know the Adrianna x Iggy kiss happened too soon. **

**Please read the A/N at the end of this chapter.**

**Read on!**

I buttoned up a loose red &amp; black flannel over a grey tank top. I slid on stonewash skinny jeans and rolled those up a couple times. I tied my hair up in a ponytail, but because of my layers some hairs strayed from the pony and framed my face.

Speaking (or thinking?) of my face, I wondered if it looked okay. I looked at myself in the mirror. I already had black eyeliner on and light mascara, so I didn't need to do much else. I wanted to look good on my first formal meeting with them, but I had a thing against lipstick.

Okay, I'm ready. I just hoped I didn't have to supply my own microphone.

Heading out, I stopped near the door. I checked myself in the mirror again, making sure my wings were safely hidden under my flannel. I was still kind of confused on who I was allowed to show my wings to.

While I was looking at my back, I noticed something on my neck. What the Hell?

I tried to look at my neck but I couldn't so I decided to take a picture of the back of my neck. I took the picture with the camera on my phone. I brought the phone in front of me and looked at it. Let me repeat, _what the Hell?_

There was a tattoo on my neck. I don't remember getting it. I know I didn't get it in the School. I don't even think I went to any bars in my years out of the school, so I could rule out being date-rape drugged. Who would want to knock someone out to give them a tattoo?

The tattoo was a date. 11/1/14. November first. What did that mean?

Looking at the clock, I realized I didn't have time to think about this. I gotta go.

Even while I took off, I couldn't shake that nagging feeling that I knew what the tattoo meant. Like it was hidden in my brain somewhere I couldn't access. Oh well. I shook off the feeling and tried to clear my mind before meeting the band.

I landed in the woods in back of Andrew's house. The backyard had a large pool and a firepit surrounded heavily by trees. An old tree house stood on one of them, looking like it hasn't been used in a while. I folded up my wings and put my flannel back on. Here goes nothing.

The damp grass tickled my feet in my flip-flops as I walked towards the front of the house on the side of the garage. I passed a window on my way there, and I looked inside to see the four guys I saw at Karaoke night. One was sitting at the drums, one standing by a keyboard, and the two others were standing up with guitars hung around their necks. I saw Miles mindlessly strumming his guitar while he talked to the other guys.

As I got closer to the door, I heard a conversation between the bandmembers.

"...don't see why I can't pick a song!"

"Chris," said a familiar voice, Miles' "you were wondering if we could do _Total Eclipse of the Heart._" he said, as if that explained everything.

I twisted the knob and the door creaked open. I felt my heartbeat speed up. These were going to be the first normal friends I've had. I had my friends in the School, (my cage neighbors), and the Flock. I just didn't want to mess this up. I hope I was normal enough.

They all turned when I walked in. "Hi." I said.

"Oh, hey Adrianna." Miles said. The guy behind the drums stood up, and the boy behind the keyboard came out from behind it to shake my hand. I tried not to flinch when I touched him, but you couldn't notice it anyway. Hopefully.

"I'm Chris" The boy who was behind the the keyboard said. He had long-ish blonde hair that was under a superman hat.

**Hey!**

**Like I said, I didn't even finish this chapter but it's just been sitting here. **

**Truth is, I don't have any motivation for this story anymore. It's not because of you guys- I want to thank the people who did review, follow and favorite. The reviews made me feel awesome, and you guys are so sweet. I really wanted to continue this story for those people.**

**I have kind of lost touch with the Maximum ride series. Don't get me wrong, they were amazing (I did read the new book Forever, I loved it!) but I feel like I can't make this fanfiction good when I can barely portray the characters personalities correctly.**

**I've had this story for a while, but recently it's just felt like work to me, not what it should be- fun. That's probably why I have only gotten out 14 chapters within, what, a year?**

**I also wish I could have done this better. I regret posting chapters immediately after I finished editing them. That made it much harder to go back and change things. I felt like I couldn't change my story once it was out, but I didn't want to wait to post the chapters because I have already kept my few followers waiting for so long anyway.**

**I had a bunch of plans for this story. I could tell you all them if you wanted to know. Comment (review, same thing) and tell me whatcha want.**

**I am writing a new story. I feel really good about it. I know my writing skills have improved since Shining Wings, and this story really helped me. I will not make the same mistakes I made here in my other stories. Shining wings was a learning experience for me.**

**I'll post my new story on my Wattpad account, since it's not a fanfiction. My account name is Cheepa_. I may take awhile to post the first chapter; I already have it written, but I want to make sure I won't want to change it.**

**Who knows? I might continue this story- but probably not soon. Maybe I'll re-write it one day when I'm better at writing romance. Maybe when I'm bored I might add an extra chapter... but for now, I'm gonna call this story discontinued. **

**Thank you all for reading! **


End file.
